LTG
by Killa Cam Giles
Summary: courtesy of ma dude broly who couldn't host it for personal reasons lmao
1. Introduction

A/N: This is a highly AU fic…in fact there may be several OOCs because believe it or not a few people and I gave certain people "bleach tags" to identify them with…so for example we call people "hitsugaya" or "renji" frequently enough to annoy them. Thus, not every major bleach character will be included, so sorry Byakuya/Chad/Matsumoto fans…well actually I couldn't care less how you feel, especially the Matsumoto lovers LOL! This will probably be very strange (and bad if you were hoping for romance) because it's got a very American school setting and all the characters have Japanese names and will give honrifics LOL.

Oh and to all the San Francisco liberals who thought this was part of your daily dose of yaoi because of what you probably selected for characters…YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE, GOODDAY SIR!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach, if I did the story would come out exactly as I want it to.

It was an unseasonably warm morning in the middle of February as Aizen Sousuke entered Bleach High School. _What idiot names a high school after a detergent?_, the 17 year old thought to himself as he turned off his Zen. "Points of Authority" was becoming a bit too tedious, even for his tastes.

With a sigh he removed several of his books and went to sit by the windowsill in the adjacent hallway. He needn't have come so early; being a senior conferred several benefits, such as having no first or last period class. However, watching some of these other…_characters_ in the nascent hours of the school day was amusing to say the least.

Aizen always knew he was different. He never felt attracted to anyone, male or female, and was always focused on his own goals than caring for the happiness of others. Unfortunately, societal standards compelled him to deceive everyone and act like an honest, caring, and friendly individual when he realized he would much rather prefer the opposite…at least for the caring part. His ideas were merely different; apparently they were too different for most. Thus, he was sometimes treated as the same filth as a criminal because he proudly declared that he loved neither men nor women and thus condemned said emotion as one of the few "unnecessary feelings" in a person's life. Commonly mistaken for an atheist, Aizen looked down upon and laughed at misguided religious zealots who automatically equated secularity with blasphemy. Such unintelligent creatures known as humans didn't know the difference between atheism and deism; therefore, Aizen felt it was fit to keep a stoic demeanor in order to prevent such emotional heights from clouding his reason. He would redefine stolidity by the time his life was over.

"Aizen!" A voice disturbed his musings; slowly he turned his head up to meet one of the few people who he didn't detest.

"Gin, what are you doing here so early? You usually show up later than usual."

"Today is the perfect day fer' some indoor hoops, don' ya think, Aizen?" his comrade replied.

"I agree it is…are you considering trying out the hougyoku as well?" Aizen asked, holding this "hougyoku" up in his hand. This object blurred the lines between opposites, and made the user much more powerful. Aizen had always subscribed to the "hybrid theory" in more ways than just listening to Linkin Park it seemed. If he could lift the wall separating bookworm from athlete, he could achieve true greatness. This was not a new concept to him, as he dominated the 800m last spring with a sparkling time of 1:54.76.

"Nah, I don' use it enough to get an' results," Just then, the "couple" arrived at the scene. "Konichiwa, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Aizen looked from Ichigo to Rukia and gave a simple nod. He had only himself to blame for not saving Ichigo from becoming the one thing he despised: a lover. If he had given the orange-haired boy a greater dose of philosophy then maybe he would be on the good side.

"Shut up Gin! And stop looking at me Aizen!" yelled an unusually distraught Ichigo. _Why the hell is he guarding her from us? We're the last people to…_"I just greeted you, do you expect me to bow my head to the wall?" The boy's brashness was amazing and served as a constant source of humor for Aizen. Ichigo blushed slightly at his stupidity and mumbled a quick apology. "Where's Tousen anyway?" the kid asked.

"Apparently he hasn't arrived yet. However, we'll leave you to liberals alone and go look for him. Let's go Gin." As he turned around he heard Ichigo yelling "Aizen, SHUT THE FUCK UP with the 'liberal' jokes!" Aizen just grinned and went on his way.

Aizen and Gin finally found Tousen being annoyed by Hanatarou at his locker. "Yamada-kun, for the last time…don't talk to me about bowling."

"Bowling? Isn't that the sport they let ya eat while ya take a break from the action?" a grinning Gin mocked.

"Uh..um, you're wrong! Bowling is the best game ever," Hantarou left with anger and dejection over the lack of love for his favorite pastime.

"Tousen," Aizen greeted his ally. He had developed more respect for Tousen because he got into the same American college as himself; he was an MIT brotha, no doubt.

"Gin, Aizen." Tousen gave a quick nod to each. Born blind, Tousen had overcome adversity and as luck would have it, had his vision partially restored by modern technology. Much like Aizen, he believed that the world could be better if the weakness, colloquially referred to as the "liberals," in humans was left out to dry by engineering a new society. He hoped to sit on the throne of such a society, or at least stand next to it as Aizen and Gin's accomplice in this goal.

"Let's make fun of Abarai-kun," Gin said. The other two smirked in silent approval at this action. Abarai Renji was just as, if not more, hotheaded as Ichigo. His red hair was even more ridiculous than Ichigo's orange….his tattoos made him look all that much more comical in everyone's eyes. He would try to pick a fight with anyone for the smallest of things, and Aizen's disposition angered him the most. Most "fights" between the two ended with Renji looking twice as stupid before threatening to beat up an even-tempered Sosuke, who would unleash some of his powerful yet concise diction on the lesser man. Thus was the difference between the two: one always in trouble for his aggressive behavior, the other one capable of responding with the invective but never raising a fist, thus never getting the disapproval of his teachers…as long as he didn't use it on them.

And thus the three walked off as a united front against the hundreds of idiots surrounding them. They were the only three with the ability to think outside the box and not fall for any liberal traps. They were the only three with logic that made perfect sense to them yet defied the mindless masses' conventional wisdom They were the big three. They were los tres grandes.


	2. Liberalization

A/N: You will come to hate this story…Any offensive remarks made in the dialogue is purely for the sake of its originator

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bleach franchise like tite kubo does. If I did, Aizen would reach heaven and dethrone the spirit king in the manga storyline.

Italics in quote accent of a great man…NOT!

If there was one thing Aizen was decidedly liberal on, it was his frequent oscillations between his solemn demeanor and insulting everyone in sight with his impersonation of Borat. Thus he had developed the reputation (from people who didn't watch the movie…) as a sexist, racist bastard.

"Hey Aizen, I have to ask you something important!" Kon yelled across the table. (A/N: Kon has dark hair, brown eyes, dark brown skin…end description). Aizen looked up from his liberal healthy food (a sharp contrast with his attacks on liberal **people**) and looked straight into the pervert's eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"What do you want to do with your life, huh?"

"I already told you, my purpose is to search for and achieve greatness." The brown-haired teen replied.

"Ok, but what if you were one of the best scientists in the world and you met this super hot blonde chick with perfect tits who was **just as smart as you**? You wouldn't be tempted to hit that?"

Aizen looked to Gin on his right and said, "No, **that's** impossible because _she is a wooman!_" and the pair then stuck up their thumbs at the hentai and said "_VERY NICE_!"

and promptly left a group of dumbfounded 12th graders to go to their next class.

As he was waiting for his next class to start, Aizen saw Rukia punching Ichigo for something trivial. Yes, she was definitely his emotional opposite, always hiding something, usually grief, while trying to appear tough on the outside...but all the same being incredibly weak.

Aizen decided to ask him one last time: "Ichigo, why do you let yourself get hit _by a wooman?"_

"Shut the fuck up Aizen, don't tell anyone else about this! Got it?" Ichigo yelled while Rukia glared at both of them.

"And why can't I hit him, Aizen-kun? Is there something wrong with it?" she said in the most oily voice possible.

"Actually there is_….the wooman NOT equal to man_! No, In Kazakhstan we say…" Aizen held his hand high in the air "_God…_," lowered it 6 inches "_eh, man_…," lowered it another half a foot, "_horse…_," lowered it some more "_eh dog…"_ lowered it another foot, "_THEN WOOMA_N," went down to his waist "_then rat, then small little…critsoles like little … th th th th th th th_." After creating the Kazakh social pyramid he flashed the thumbs up with a "_GREAT SUCCESS_!"

"That's not funny…" Rukia said with a confounded expression on her face.

"How would you know, Kuchiki Rukia? After all, _you ah gypsy wooman! You have brain size of squirrel and sleeve of the wizard! Nice!!!"_

"Aizen if you don't shut the fuck up right now I'm gonna beat the hell outta you!" Ichigo was fuming by the time he said this, to which Aizen gave one of his toothy grins that made him look slightly deranged. "Kurosaki, do not use such strong words. You will only be seen as weak."

"Weak? WEAK?! I'll show you weak!" and as Ichigo lunged at a motionless Aizen Yamamoto Genryuusai stepped into the room. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?! Get out of my class right now!"

Ichigo stood there shocked. The calm and gentle Yamamoto had just kicked him out?

"But, Yamamoto-sensei I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You know that I hate fights! Get out!" True, that was the only offense punishable by the wise old man.

After he left, Yamamoto turned to Aizen. "What did you do to provoke him?"

"I didn't do anything out of line, sensei. He was speaking several profanities and all I said was for him to stop using such strong language." Yamamoto believed him, as did most teachers. Aizen never lied…as seen here he hadn't done so, he just never told the part about how he insulted Ichigo's girlfriend as well as every woman on Earth.

As soon as class was over Aizen was ready to return home. However, as he was looking for Gin and Tousen to give them rides to their respective houses, a mop of red hair attracted his attention. It was moving rather quickly towards him and the face underneath looked furious.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIZEN! I heard what you said to Rukia! You got Ichigo in detention too!"

"And how do you plan on righting this wrong, Abarai-kun?" Aizen asked while moving a stray strand of hair off of his forehead.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what. You ready to fight me Aizen, you lil' bitch?!"

_What an incorrigible boy_, Aizen thought to himself. Without even responding, he headed off in another direction.  
"I didn't say to leave Aizen! How dare you treat Ichigo and Rukia as if they were the dirt beneath your shoes. I'll kill you!"

_The dirt beneath my shoes huh_? Aizen pondered as he kicked his foot out into the air behind him, only to make contact with a rather tender spot on Renji's body.

Aizen took one last glance at him "You too, Abarai-kun."


	3. Escalation

A/N: The 3rd installment of LTG…much longer. BTW Yoruichi is an "OC" in this story. Although some of us refer to one of the girls as a joke as 'Yoruichi" she really isn't "her." And some of the "liberal" speculation (see about 3/4ths of the way down) on Aizen's character in real life is false, it's just so that I could use another Aizen quote lol. And you will find out what the hell hougyoku is next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does as well as the whole story.

_A large sword descended from the sky and onto Aizen, who miraculously caught it with his left hand. Looking up into the eyes of its bearer, he smiled._

"_It's been quite a while since I've seen your uncovered face, hasn't it? I wonder what this change of heart is, Komamura-kun?"_

_The aforementioned giant's eyes widened in a mix of shock and anger. "Why are you able to laugh like that, Aizen?! I will never forgive you for plotting against everyone and betraying us." Seeing another man behind Aizen, the fox shouted "You too, TOUSEN!"_

_In his fury he attempted to punch Aizen, who easily jumped and dodged the attack, landing 50 meters away._

"_Tousen! If you have an explanation, tell me!" at the blind man's silence he continued. "You don't have one? Nothing? This is unfortunate, Tousen! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh BAN-KAI!"_

_Aizen flashed one of his crazy smiles and materialized right in front of the behemoth, much to the latter's shock._

"_Impossible! Aizen is still standing next to Tousen…" he looked up and saw Aizen's body in front of the purple haired warrior…evaporating into thin air. He looked back down to see Aizen attack._

"_Destructive Art 90: Kurohitsugi"_

_A black box enveloped the beast and as soon as he was covered, spikes appeared all over the box. As the box slowly disappeared, Aizen turned around and Komamura's bloody carcass crumple to the ground in an undignified heap behind him._

"_Kyouka Suigetsu's 'Complete Hypnotism' is completely flawless…" _

Aizen woke up to the sound of his alarm. As he stepped into his shower, he pondered over his dream. There was a fox…wearing a military uniform with a white overcoat and a black robe wielding a sword. Aizen himself was wearing similar apparel…but where did all that strength come from? And why did he feel hundreds of years old? Most importantly, how did he fire a…_magic spell? _

_Damn, that was a strange dream…_ was Aizen's last thought before he stepped out of the bathtub and proceeded to change for school.

When he arrived at school, Aizen realized why he was in such a foul mood. It was valentine's day…the most liberal day of the year. He had always scoffed at people who wrote or received letters confessing undying love. Moreover, the usual couples were even more candid about their liberal behavior than usual. Last year, he fell ill on Valentine's day; he figured it had something to do with the intense liberal reiatsu that day because the following morning he was perfectly fine.

"Ohayo, Aizen!" said the always-smiling Gin. "Ready ta fight them liberals?" Gin was great; even if he did sometimes make suggestive comments, Aizen knew they were on the same side. With a smirk he responded, "yes, let's get Tousen."

After convening, LTG headed to the most common pre-class ground (the windowsill) to weed out the inferior libs. It was to their shock when they saw two disturbing things…well, one hilarious and one pathetic. First, Hanatarou had just clumsily tripped on his shoelace and knocked Zaraki Kenpachi down the stairs. The crazy brute got back up and said "HANATAROU I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YA!" With that, Yamada scampered off to his first period class.

The next scene brought snickers from Gin, no reaction from Tousen, and drew Aizen's ire. There "teh couple" was, making out in plain view as they were one of the few people in the hallway this early in the morning.

Sighing, Aizen massaged his forehead and closed his eyes before reopening them. "Have you fallen so low, Kurosaki?"

"Fuck off, Aizen…I want some time alone with my Rukia." Ichigo retorted.

"Hmmm….only one expletive in that sequence and a great deal of possessiveness. This sure is one strange day."

"Yeah well I'm still pissed off that you got me into fuckin' detention by Yamamoto-sensei of all people. Don't ever say anything about Rukia like that again, ya hear me?"

Aizen smiled. "Rukia would be nowhere without my help. That is why I can say whatever I want to her and treat her like the _gypsy wooman_ she is." This part was true. Aizen wrote all of Rukia's college essays earlier in the year in exchange for being able to degrade her all he wanted…it was his punishment on Ichigo for betraying the ideals they used to fight for…but then again Ichigo had always been a genuinely kind and affectionate person…so he had beaten Aizen in the battle of minds already, and Aizen Sosuke did not like to lose, especially to a liberal.

"Aizen-kun, could you leave me and Ichigo alone please?" she said in her most honey-coated voice. Aizen saw the desperation in her eyes, almost begging for him to be nice to a girl for once….

Aizen gave Rukia a heartwarming smile and gave his response.

"Do you expect me to be so forgiving for you of all people, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia put her head down in defeat. "No, I guess not…" suddenly she jumped up and then crouched to swipe Aizen's feet out from underneath his body. Aizen jumped over the swipe and accidentally kicked Rukia in the head. (Seriously, it was an accident). Renji, who was walking by just saw Aizen jumping and Rukia crumpling to the floor, writhing in pain and went stark mad.

"AIZEN NO MORE BULLSHIT I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP RIGHT NOW, BITCH!"

Ichigo's initial shock melted into an equally intense range and the two lunged at Aizen, only to be stopped by the other 66.7 percent of LTG.

"If you wanna fight 'im-" Gin started, "-you will have to go through us." Tousen finished.

"Stand down, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun. You do not want to strike me and add 5 days of suspension to your record now, do you?"

Renji and Ichigo bared their teeth in anger and let go of Gin and Tousen, who they were being held back by, respectively. Ichigo turned around to help Rukia get up. "You alright? Did that bastard hurt you? Aizen, I swear if anything happens to her again I will-"

"You will _what_, Kurosaki? Kill me? We both know you wouldn't be capable of doing that. Besides, I did nothing but avoid her initial strike."

"Yare yare, this is getting' ta be a big mess, ne Tousen?" Gin glanced at his purple haired friend.

"Liberals will be liberals," was his only reply.

The redhead finally spoke up. "Fine, I see how it is…" Renji turned around as if to walk away, then turned right around to punch Aizen square in the nose. He would have done it too if Aizen had not anticipated the move and blocked the fist with an open palm.

"I always knew that you would be the most troublesome, Abarai-kun. Tousen! Gin! let's go before these three embarrass themselves any further."

As they walked off, Gin turned around and flashed another smile at the trio. "Do not worry…_you ahh gypsies! VERY NICE_"

Classes consisted of nothing outside of V-day parties. Idiots were exchanging gifts with idiots, and Aizen decided to finish off his organic chemistry homework. Just the thought of what happened last year brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He needed only one more question to be selected for the International Chemistry team. After answering numerous questions about entantiomers, stereoisomers, and racemic solutions, the question he needed to get was "How many isomers does C3H8O have?" He drew the isomers for 2 alcohols and marked "2." When he found out the answer was actually "3," he was shocked. _What did I miss? Isn't that all of them?,_ were his only thoughts. Finally, one of his fellow study camp friends told him he had forgotten the isomer drawn as an ether. "Kuso…" was his only response. That was the first time Aizen had ever shown frustration and anger in several years.

Back in the present, Aizen was twice as determined to make sure he did not make such careless mistakes in the future…he would make the traveling team, and he would bring home a gold medal with the highest score on the International Chemistry Olympiad, no doubt about it.

Somehow, he got the vibe that someone was talking to him and decided to look up.

"Shihouin Yoruichi…" the woman he had dubbed the "proletarian noble" was peering into his specs with her amber eyes.

"Sousuke-chan! What are you doing studying while everyone else is having so much fun?" asked the tanned classmate. If there was a woman he detested above another, it was certainly this one who referred to him by his first name, used the "-chan" honorific, and liked to ask him questions the whole school could answer on his behalf.

"It is not your concern; what do you wish to speak to me about?" Aizen responded, returning to his work on aromatic compounds

"Oh come on Sousuke, don't you have any secret admirers? I know a few people who might admire you..." Yoruichi would not reveal that she was one of them because she knew what Aizen would probably treat her worse than the "small little critsoles." Besides, she now loved Urahara, one of Aizen's associates, more anyway.

Aizen looked up again to the Shihouin noble with his crazed smile. "There is something you should remember, Yoruichi-san. Admiration is the furthest thing from comprehension." As he watched the girl's eyes widen in shock and then narrow in disgust, Aizen mentally congratulated himself. He had finally thrown the troublesome cat off of his case.

"What kind of sick creature are you?" Yoruichi yelled.

"What kind? Only the most sensible of course." At this point, the lunch bell sounded "Sayonara."

And he left Yoruichi with nothing more than his condescending smile in her mind.

_Bastard…_

That night, Aizen was researching some interesting scholarships when he got an invitation to go into an AIM chat. It was none other than Gin with the message: "C'mon Aizen! Let's make fun of them liberals some more, cuz 7 hours ain't enough!" _This should be good…_

**KyoukaSuigetsu **has entered the room.

**Shinsou727: **Yo Aizen

**Suzumushi: **what's goin on aizen

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Not much, but hey I expect some good stuff to come out of this chat.

**Shinsou727: **Hehe, don't worry

**Zangetsu12345 **has entered the room

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x **has entered the room

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Oh, look at that it's death and the strawberry.

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x **why do u type proper grammar on AIM aizen? O and ichigo I 3 u

**Zangetsu12345: **yea its mad gay and rukia i 3 you too

**Shinsou727: **lol 5 secs and they already on ur case man

**KyoukaSuigetsu:** Is it a problem for the liberal lovers?

**Shinsou727: **LOL RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE

**Suzumushi: **Rukia u just got pwned

**Zabimaru119 has **entered the room

**Hisagomaru1129 **has entered the room

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Abarai and Yamada…

**Hisagomaru1129: **mommy made me lunch for dinner

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x:……..**

**Zangetsu12345: **omg hanatarou kys

**Zabimaru119:** lololololol

**Zabimaru119: **o no aizen is here? gtfo

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **You're already getting mad, Abarai-kun. It seems you forgot to take your Rittalin today.

**Zangetsu12345: **omg aizen stfu

**Zabimaru119: **i love how aizen has to always be right and degrade others when he talks

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: I know, I love it too. I usually have the most fun watching you "flip a shit," as you would call it. Your reactions are spontaneous and hence priceless.

**Suzumushi: **Heh, reactions…

**Shinsou727: **LOL spontaneous

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Hah, Chemistry nomenclature.

**Shinsou727: **LTG RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE

**Suzumushi: **LTG RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **LTG RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x: **wow….

**Hyourinmaru99 **has entered the room

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Boy Genius Hitsugaya Toushiro. It's a wonder you did not participate in the Chemistry Olympiad with me.

**Hyourinmaru99: **oh man here we go

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **You have great potential, but it is slowly wasting away.

**Hyourinmaru99: **…no

**Zabimaru119: **OMFG LOL GET RAPED AIZEN

**Zangetsu12345: **lol

**Shinsou727: **my my, the sophomore is feelin' a little feisty today, eh?

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Anyway, I am shocked that both Kurosaki and Kuchiki are signed on. On this of all days I would expect them to engage in liberal behaviors.

**Zabimaru119: **see aizen this is why u have no life

**Zangetsu12345: **yea the reason u don't like girls is becuz u cant get any

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Oh? So the reason I don't like garrulous vacillators is because I can't get any of them to shut up or be decisive, is it?

**Shinsou727: **OMG GET RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPED

**Suzumushi: **LOL that was a rape for the ages

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **To quote the great Kazakh: "Is it not problem that the wooman have smaller brain than the man?"

**Shinsou727: **lolraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape

**Suzumushi:** Looks like Rukia just got Aizenraaaaaaaaaaaped once again.

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x: **Bakamono u realize how disgusting that sounds?

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **She is right. How about…Kuchiki Rukia just got T squared?

**Shinsou727: **LOLOLOL IS NICE I LIKE

**Suzumushi: **T SQUARED UP IN THAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAPE

**KyoukaSuigetsu: **Well I would love to stay and chat with you some more, but I have some work to do. Adios LTG.

**Shinsou727: **Adios hermano

**Suzumushi: **Adios

**Zangetsu12345: **the fuk was with that Spanish?

**Shinsou727**: LOL ur hopeless Ichigo, just hopeless.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Never have I heard truer words spoken about an individual.

**KyoukaSuigetsu** has left the room

It was already 9:30pm and Aizen had to get up at 6 the next morning for his daily 3 mile morning run. As he turned off his computer and fell onto his bed with exhaustion, the youth sighed. _What a crazy day…_


	4. Recollection

A/N: One of my teachers that I am using is not really who I labeled her, so in a sense Unohana is an "OC" as well. BTW I cooled off on the Renji hate, but just for this chapter I promise…I needed someone else to bash this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Aizen shut his alarm clock off twenty three minutes before it was supposed to ring. This was what usually happened, but today he had to run 3 miles in 20 minutes…with hougyoku. This was an arduous task but he did it anyway just so that his mind was in high gear for school. Thus was element # 5 for his search for greatness.

25 minutes and pints of sweat later, Aizen had returned home to take a contrast shower before getting ready for school. He was still contemplating what happened yesterday. Thinking back to his run-in with Yoruichi the truth had dawned on him; she was catching up to him and turning into an Orihime before his eyes. True, Aizen had mastered the four core fields of Mathematics, Science, Humanities, and History, but she had already come dangerously close to him in the latter two areas. However, the gap widened again the last year when Aizen obtained the hougyoku and used it to his benefit while Yoruichi's pride prevented her from trying to bridge the gap. Thus Aizen excelled as an athlete and literally left the Shihouin noble in the dust.

_Orihime…_

Aizen pondered about that enigma of a woman. She was his true antithesis: candid, emotional, and misguidedly arrogant. The latter adjective only applied in one scenario when Hanatarou asked her "who are you?" and she got upset and yelled "I'm QUEEN BEE! How can you not know me?!"

What bothered Aizen was as a sophomore he was compared to "Hime" as she was dubbed by her circle of friends. Supposedly she was a lock for all the top schools, but when her plans started to crack Aizen decided to test her character in a rather long-winded way. He agreed to write her Harvard college application essay in exchange for nothing. A deal too good to be true; however, Inoue snatched the offer and took her-, that is, Aizen's- essay and sent it with the rest of her application.

3 months later, she was accepted into the number one university in the nation. Not a word of thank you because Aizen had decided that treating her as an inferior was a better option after her spontaneity made her blurt "I wonder what Aizen-kun would look like when he is piss drunk!" in the middle of calculus class.

It turned out she was not as strong as he might have anticipated.

She fell quickly after a few subtle insults and reported him to administration. That was the one blemish on Aizen's record that was due to his polar opposite clashing with him.

Of course, it was not entirely their fault.

Chizuru Honshou was desperate to have "her 'Hime'" all to herself and jealous that Orihime was conversing with a man, which would lead to romantic sparks (_how little she knew,_ Aizen thought) to fly and that was a no-no in her book. So she tried to break their precarious alliance by spreading rumors that Aizen was "in love with 'Hime'" when it couldn't have been further from the truth. Sometimes deception was a bitch, as his continued stoic demeanor made Chizuru turn towards him and proclaim that he was her "boyfriend." One day Aizen responded to Chizuru's nonsense; she was usually allowed to come into his calculus class just to be with her 'Hime' (_yet I couldn't drop by to disco dance with all the Borat fans for even 30 seconds the next two years. Stupid Unohana-sensei…she is a wooman!). _One day she said "Aizen-chan! I had a dream we fell in love and got married!"

Aizen looked straight into her eyes and gave his trademark wicked grin. "Keep on dreaming"

Class finished 30 minutes early that day because of all the ice Chizuru needed for that burn.

_Two years and not a word of gratitude for my generosity…_

Truthfully, Aizen was recruiting her for his ideals. However, he soon saw that beneath that innocence lay a perfectly inefficient interior that was incapable of any leadership without extensive guidance. Plus, she loved an out-of –school boy named Ishida Uryuu. _(It's amazing that he can jump four feet though…)_As soon as she professed to binge drinking on weekends at Harvard, he officially crossed her off his list of candidates. That didn't mean he couldn't still deceive her though…just like with Ichigo, he had been deceived by a liberal. That was a problem.

Snapping out of his reverie, Aizen looked at his clock. 7:30. _Time to head for school._

Renji was absent today, so no one could bother him. However, the entire school had been spared of his rantings for a single day. Even 6 hours without his explosive attitude was a breath of relief for LTG. Now they could spend their time harassing only "teh couple" before class.

"Oi Ichigo, why do ya care so much for Kuchiki-san?" Gin asked.

"That's a stupid question Ichimaru, I don't need to explain it," Ichigo replied.

"Yes, Gin, there is no need to explain it. Kurosaki loves women whose weight and height fall 3.4 standard deviations below the mean," the spectacled teen answered.

Rukia began to kick Aizen in the shin but as she did so she fond that her foot was stopped by Aizen's own shoe.

"What's with this hitting below the belt, Kuchiki Rukia?"

The midget balled her fists in rage. "You would know, you hit Renji below there too," she said in that arrogant Kuchiki-tone that Aizen despised almost as much as the sugar-coated voice she put on for most schoolteachers.

"_But he is a gypsy wooman! Just like you! IS NICE!"_

"Aizen…will you ever give that Borat a rest?" Ichigo snapped.

"You're right, it's old and there is no point in continuing it. _I will stop….NOT!"_

"Yare, yare, Aizen-sama with the t squared moment!" Gin exclaimed. Tousen found it hard to stifle his laughter as well.

"Sousuke-chaaaaaaaaan…" crooned an all-too-familiar voice in the middle of Economics class.

Without looking up from his reading, Aizen sighed, then began to speak. "Yes, Yoruichi-san? Do you have something else to tell this 'sick yet sensible' creature?"

"Oh relax Sousuke, I was just kidding around. Can't I joke with a _close_ friend?"

"Define close."

"Oh…you know…" and as Yoruichi began to reach out to Aizen, the other man grabbed his hand and looked straight at her. "What game is this that you are playing? Why are you trying to make me like you?"

"Because I d-"

"No you don't. You know that I dislike you more than the average woman and I know that you love Urahara, who is at college anyway. Why are you going to betray his love and try to seek for mine, which is non-existent?" Aizen's piercing look was followed by him pushing Yoruichi's arm back to her body.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock. How did he know? I didn't tell anyone.

Like a mind reader, he replied "you must be wondering how I knew that. The truth is that I am perhaps the most receptive person when it comes to emotions. My poker face is so good that one could mistake me for an emotionless droid. That is how I can tell from your tone and inflections what you think about that guy. If he hadn't helped me obtain hougyoku I would probably treat you worse than the Kuchiki"

The bell rang and Aizen collected his books while Yoruichi sat there speechless.

"Sousuke…I-I love y-"

"_I like you too…NOT_!" and Aizen left the emotional gypsy woman to wallow in her own misery.

LTG met up at Aizen's car when the owner felt something amiss.

"Gin, can you please retrieve my hougyoku?

"Sure thin' Aizen."

After dropping the two off, Aizen decided to go re-kindle some pseudo-friendships. Booting up AIM, he found the people he wanted to talk to.

**KyoukaSuigetsu:** Hello Orihime, how is your life at the number 2 college in the nation going?

**Inou E 82489**: ok i guess…how's bleach hs?

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: A lot more peaceful without Chizuru this year, I'll tell you that.

**Inou E 82489**: haha she's doing well at brown.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: That is the weakest Ivy League school, correct?

**Away message from Inou E 82489**: out with the girls

_Damn gypsy, she either doesn't want to respond or she's doing something liberal. _Aizen opened up a new convo.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: How's it been, Ishida?

**SeeleSchneider17**: ite, but life w/o my baby 'Hime has been tough tho.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Can you still jump four feet?

**SeeleSchneider17**: I hvnt tried in a while, no one I want to impress since my great heartbreak last yr….

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Ok.

_That was interesting_, Aizen sardonically thought.

Then his favorite business associate signed on.

**TrueBenihime has signed on.**

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Urahara….I must thank you once again for giving me Hougyoku.

**TrueBenihime**: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**TrueBenihime**: sure thing

**TrueBenihime**: check out my songs tho!

**KyoukaSuigetsu:** Alright, I will. Nice talking to you.

As Aizen was about to put on his favorite away message ("No one is standing in heaven."), a new IM popped up.

**GoDdeSsOfFlAsH23**: Sousuke!

After several seconds of contemplation, Aizen chose, much to his later chagrin, to respond.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Did Urahara give you this screen name?

**GoDdeSsOfFlAsH23**: No, your friend Ichigo did!

_Wow…good one Yoruichi_, he sarcastically thought

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Ok that's nice. Now what do you want?

**GoDdeSsOfFlAsH23:** well…I was just wonderin if u could forgive me for 2day…

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: For what?

**GodDeSsOfFlAsH23**: oh stop playing games Sousuke.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: My answer stands, now unless you want me to spray you with diction that will regress into an invective, you should stop asking me about nonessential things.

**GodDeSsOfFlAsH23**: ooooooh spray me? I didn't know u were so dirrrty…

**GodDeSsOfFLash23 has signed off.**

_That stupid liberal bitch…._ Aizen blocked her before anymore of her liberal thoughts could be expressed in letters. Then again, his choice of the word "spray" was hurried because Yoruichi gave people limited time windows to respond before she moved onto her next idiotic statement.

Before going to sleep Aizen had one last thing to say.

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Gin

**Shinsou727:** yea?

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Thanks for getting my hougyoku for me.

**Shinsou727**: sure np

**KyoukaSuigetsu**: Alright I am going to sleep, "peace out my LTG brotha."

**Shinsou727**: LOLRAAAAAAAAPE adios

**KyoukaSuigetsu:** Adios

Aizen fell onto his bed and looked across his room and stared at the object that brought him greatness thus far. With the darkness taking over, Aizen had only one thought:

_Weight belts are amazing…_


	5. Retaliation

A/N: Well in case you didn't get it, Harvard was number 1 when Orihime was in the story. Also, foraccepted and number 2 after PRINCETON dethroned it reference…Math is Zanjutsu, Science is Kidou, Humanities is Hakuda, History is Hohou….so yeah now you can understand it a lot better. I read ch. 269 and I hope Rukia is dead. Well she probably isn't but it's nice to dream isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

_Aizen looked down at the pathetic creature in front of him._

"_This is unfortunate. I no longer need you." He hoisted Rukia by her reiatsu-restricting collar and held her an arm's length away._

"_Kill her, Gin."_

_Gin gave a fake sigh of regret. "There's no helping it…Ikorose, Shinsou."_

_Gin's blade shot out, elongating by the second and approaching Rukia's neck. There was the spilling of blood and then…._

Aizen woke up in a fierce sweat. Why was he in the same place as his previous dream? It resembled an execution ground but without any means of killing a criminal.

_Rukia is a criminal…and I had her killed. Good dream, but stil…._

Aizen's seemingly unnatural repugnance towards the Kuchiki was based off of 2 things. In fact, only a few people know the real reason for it was that she had turned Ichigo's ideals around so that he was now a staunch nemesis of Aizen's. Most people believed that Rukia's persistent resistance against Aizen's ideals over the years had made him hate her. Most debates would begin with Aizen constructing a vision for the future. Rukia would respond and say that Aizen's ideals were a menace to society and that Aizen is nothing more than an emotionless shell. Not letting such slander affect him, the teenager would state her inferiority for being unable to see ideas as merely different and not dangerous. He would usually leave at this point and leave a fuming Rukia (and her friends) behind.

Even when Rukia initially asked him "why do you hate society?" he did not hate her more than he disliked the average woman. It was all because of Ichigo's defection that he began to make her mornings miserable.

Then of course, there was Yoruichi to deal with, speaking of which….

Aizen picked up the incoming call on his phone (A/N: with "One Step Closer"… is NICE)

"Moshi moshi"

"Aizen, lemme get a ride today wit ya extra early?" It was none other than Gin.

"Sure, but what's with this? You're actually coming in _early?_" he could almost hear Gin talking with his immutable smile.

"Nah I need ta do the calc" was his response. Ichimaru Gin…doing homework? This was a shocker.

"What, may I ask, caused this change in attitude?" was the only thing Aizen could say in reply.

"Oh ya know how Unohana-sensei hates only me. I need ta start doin' the work so she can't find something to blame on me just cuz' she thinks I look like a fox…"

"What, you don't enjoy being called 'Foxhound'?"

"Gomen, Aizen. I don' play Metal Gear Solid." It was true, Gin was more of a Devil May Cry person, even moreso with the onset of its anime series.

"Alright; well I must get ready so I'll see you in 15 minutes."

"Adios Aizen"

As Aizen walked to his locker he bumped into someone much bulkier than himself. "Aizen, what's good?"

"Grimmjaw JaguarJack. How have you been? You haven't been in school for a few days."

"Yeah I was sick and doing nothing but playing computer games all day long."

"Very good, as long as you weren't playing beer pong."

"I told you Aizen _I don't do that shit_!"

It was well known that Grimmjaw was another "tough guy" just like Renji, and much stronger to boot. However, he had chosen to be on good terms with Aizen instead, and thus Aizen dealt with him. Not that he had a bad brain either…he was much smarter than he looked. No one would expect someone with blue spiked up hair and blue paint around their eyes to look like someone who gave Aizen a run for his money in math. Moreover, he had made somewhat of a transition in the reverse manner of Aizen without any help. He commanded some of the other's respect in this regard, and despite his impulsive and violent thoughts, he never laid a finger on his physical inferior.

With a smirk, he replied "Alright, see you at lunch, Grimmjaw." Aizen continued to his locker as he heard Grimmjaw's whines "It's JaguarJack! Don't fuckin' call me GRIMMJAW!"

As LTG walked to the windowsill, Gin spoke up.

"Ya know, I had the craziest dream last night. Aizen held Rukia up and told me to kill her with a sword. Then everythin' went black…."

Aizen stopped walking. "I had that same dream too…" Tousen commented. "There a problem, Aizen? You have that dream as well?" Gin asked.

"Did any of you also dream that I used a magic spell to incapacitate a sword-bearing fox?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember that…"

LTG now shared dreams? What was going on here? Could this be part of something bigger or purely coincidental? The truth was still out there, waiting for someone to grasp it…

"Remember what?" Aizen closed and re-opened his eyes in frustration. _That woman always has to know everything._

Aizen promptly responded. "We remember the dream where I had you executed for a misdemeanor"

"Yeah whatever Aizen just fuck off" Ichigo butted in. Today was going to be a short one to bother "teh couple."

"She asked…" and LTG promptly left the liberal duo to resume their…liberal activities.

Aizen looked up at his class…3rd period Economics. _Kuso, another 40 minutes with that promiscuous bitch. _Even in contemplation he had elaborate word choice.

"Sousuke-chan, where are you?" the liberal said in a singsong voice. No doubt, she was right behind him. Feeling like working his arms out a little, he reached back to elbow her in the head. What he didn't expect was to have it caught with two fingers.

"How rude, Sousuke…hitting a defenseless girl like me?"

"You women need to make up your minds. Do you want to be treated equally or not?"

"No no Sousuke…girls can hit boys but boys can't hit girls…don't you realize that?"

Aizen wheeled around to face his contemporary archrival. "Fine, I will admit this: All men are created equal and all women are created equal. _But the wooman NOT created equal to man! DZIENKUJE(1)!_" and with the trademark thumbs up he walked right past her, making sure to bump shoulders with her to show his disrespect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Government class, Yamamoto-sensei decided to try something besides his standard homework check and lecture. Although it was perhaps the simplest teaching method and also the most effective when used by him, most teachers realized that only Yamamoto could hold so many people's respect because he was a truly congenial man who even the biggest cynics had a heart for. Aizen respected his prowess and extensive knowledge on a broad array of topics, for he was perhaps the only person Aizen would truly consider his superior in this school.

"Alright class we are doing something new today. You will be assigned a two-person project on an analysis of any two of the major types of government we have discussed and report your findings on Monday. I will choose the groups." Aizen was hoping to get an LTG brotha just for the sake of finishing the project quickly. With someone else, he would have to shoulder 99 percent of the work."

"Ichimaru Gin, you work with Abarai Renji" Gin grinned even wider and Renji just glared at Yamamoto.

"Tousen Kaname, you work with Shihouin Yoruichi" Tousen maintained his stoic expression and Yoruichi looked rather distraught.

_Well, at least I don't have to work with her…_

"Grimmjaw Jaguarjack, you will work with Kuchiki Rukia." Aizen saw Ichigo tense up and glare at Grimmjaw… probably some overprotective, possessive nonsense that he did not care for.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your actions earlier this week were uncalled for. However, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Therefore, I will make sure you work with Aizen Sousuke so that he can teach you how to control your brash behavior."

Aizen looked straight at Ichigo and gave a jovial smile. _Yes, I will probably be doing around 100 percent of the work._

At lunch, Ichigo came over to Aizen's table and asked "yo, do you want to come over today and get this project over with… since I know I am not good enough to step inside your home?" he sarcastically spat.

Aizen merely chuckled. "In your present state, you are correct…however, I will let your stupidity slide. Very well, I will drop by at 4. The report will be finished by 8pm."

"Ok Aizen…and Grimmjaw, don't even touch my Rukia."

The blue-haired man scoffed. "Feh, I wouldn't dream of it, strawberry." To which Ichigo flipped the bird and promptly left.

"So Gin…how do you feel about working with Renji?" Aizen asked.

"Oh ya know, he's gon' do all the work since I ain' feelin' gov'ment right now."

"Don't mess with Renji, he'll mess you up Ichimaru-kun" came a voice to Gin's left.

"He can't do anythin' to me and neither can you, Kon."

"Yeah? Well it doesn't matter Gin because I have fucked more bitches than your entire lifetime!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole table shook with laughter. Gin was on banging it like a madman, Aizen's façade had cracked and he was howling, as was Grimmjaw. Even Zaraki let out a low rumble resembling a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaname-chan! Wanna come over my house today and get started on that project? I promise you won't have to do a lot of work."

Tousen turned around and looked at one of LTG's greatest nuisances.

"Ok Yoruichi-san, I will be there at 4:30, and I will do what I am supposed to, thank you very much. See you later." And he left an excited Yoruichi behind. If she couldn't have Aizen, then she might as well try for Tousen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Gin! Get your lazy ass out of the chair, we're goin' to my house to finish this shit off."

"Yer too much Abarai. I'll meet ya at 4 or so. Ja ne."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia went to Grimmjaw's locker to see when they could work on their project. Naturally, he was surrounded by his football friends. After enduring some inappropriate comments and catcalls, she finally made her way to Grimmjaw.

"Oh, Kuchiki…yeah I am not touchin' that project. You do it. I don't care if I get a 0, I just don't feel like doin' it."

"Ok…well goodbye then Grimmjaw-kun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen came by the Kurosaki residence at 3:55pm. He was greeted by a man wearing a labcoat.

"Ahhh, Aizen-kun! What can I do for you?"

"Kurosaki-san I was just looking for your son, is he around? We have to do a project for Government class."

"He's picking his sisters up from middle school right now, but why don't you come in! You want anything to drink?"

"No thank you, Kurosaki-san. I refueled myself before coming here."

"'Refueled?' You're one smart boy, Aizen-kun! If only Ichigo were like you…but instead I gotta beat sense into him-"

_Heh, Ichigo lets this old man beat him down? Pathetic_

"-so I wake him up by attacking him while he's sleeping! That way he is always alert and can defend himself against his old man's awesome attacks!"

The ringing of the doorbell prevented him from continuing. _Looks like they're home._

Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin entered. "AIZEN-KUN!!! Are you here to help Ichi-nii?" Yuzu ran up to him and hugged his waist. "Do you have any candy for me?"

"Yes, I am here to do his project- that is, help him with it. Here ya go Yuzu." When Aizen and Ichigo were friends, that is, before Aizen discovered his ideals, he would always give Yuzu her favorite sweets because Urahara generously supplied him because they were on good terms with each other. Thus, he had established a hold in the Kurosaki residence. Even after the great schism, he made sure to stay on good terms with Isshin and his daughters because despite the older man's idiotic behavior he was well known in the field of medicine. With a smile, Aizen took out his usual shipment and patted her head and then looked up to see Ichigo coming in.

"Let's get started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tousen entered Yoruichi's manor. He knew it was rude to enter un-invited, but when did the Shihouin family deserve any respect? Yoruichi's parents were never home so she was usually by herself or probably out and about with her clique.

"Kaname-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Kaname's sense of sound had not betrayed him at all in his life, and so he easily sidestepped a lunging Yoruichi from climbing onto his back.

"I am here to work, not to flirt with the 'proletarian noble'," Tousen replied through clenched teeth.

"Ohhh you're just like Sousuke-chan…" she came closer. "Why don't we have some…fun?" Her breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

"You're inebriated, Yoruichi-san. Sometimes I think there is hope for you, but then you go ahead and do something like this to utterly disgust me. Now either we can start discussing or I can go home and finish this." She was really testing his limits.

"Not to worry, my dear Kaname-chan, I finished it before you came, _then_ I decided to have my fun. Now won't you have some fun with me?"

"Sorry, I'm not big on liberal behavior," was Tousen's response.

"I'm sure I can find something you are big on." She started to advance on him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer…

She then felt intense pain in her stomach. She looked down to see Tousen's clenched fist embedded in her abdomen.

With his left leg Tousen swept Yoruichi's feet out from under her and while she was still in the air he grabbed her by the neck and the ankles and started to knee her back so hard that her body formed a U.

"Stop Kaname! Please stop!"

Tousen stopped. He threw her against her own wall and watched her crumple to her heap, face bloodied from hitting the wall.

"Where is your justice, Kaname…?"

Tousen picked up a few of the bottles she had been drinking from and hurled them against another wall with all his righteous anger; he then turned to leave the pathetic flirt in her home.

"There is no justice in acting like a dirty liberal."

A/N: LOL and you hopeful libsthought there was gonna be romance/ LTG lust? YOU LOSE!Tousen raaaaaapes everyone. I know I hadn't been showing enough of him, but here you go, "Tousen!"

(1)If you saw Borat, that is phonetically sounded as "chin-kwi" but is actually spelled "dzienkuje" according to "teh Kazakh".


	6. Detention

A/N: Time for installment #6 of LTG. Don't worry there is a plot…you shall see soon enough…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach like Tite Kubo who should have killed off Rukia.

"Talk about oligarchy and that other government that deals with religion, I forgot its name, who the fuck cares. All I gotta say is don't choose democracy."

Renji was pissed. "'Who the fuck cares?' Be serious for once Gin, I want to do well on this thing. Stop saying random crap."

Gin was confused. He was saying "who the fuck cares" in reference to the name of what was actually a theocracy. This just proved that Renji was dumb as rocks. His natural recourse was to laugh.

"Yare yare, you sure are a dumbass, aren' ya, Abarai? If only ya had ears instead o' tattoos, maybe ya wouldn't be so slow."

"You gonna insult me bitch? Then GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Renji was fuming and on the verge of attacking Gin.

"Ah, I wasn' gon' write an'thin' anyway so ya can have the 50 ya woulda had either way. As he was leaving he turned around, bent down and waved his hand, saying "bye bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours had passed and Rukia was not sure what she wanted to do. "Well at least I have till Monday…." She decided that as long as she had Sunday night, she could finish everything then, even if it meant going to sleep at 2AM and waking up 4 hours later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so we discussed the totalitarian regimes of Hitler and Stalin in this paragraph…are you even paying attention Kurosaki?" Aizen asked his partner.

"Uh? Oh yeah I am" Aizen inwardly sighed. Somehow they had finished the whole thing in 2 hours and 3 minutes. They-he, had decided on totalitarian dictatorships and democracies. They-he, had provided the appropriate examples and quotes from all the resources. They-he, printed the paper wordlessly.

"Good, so now you can at least do something and hand the project in, alright?"

"Sure thing asshole."

"Such strong words, Kurosaki-san. No wonder you are too weak to protect the ones you love."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUP I WILL PROTECT THEM ALLL!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. In his rage he picked up a baseball bat lying next to his bed and charged at Aizen.

"BURN IN HELL MOTHERFUCKER!" Ichigo was about to smash Aizen's head in when he was stopped. As he looked down, he saw that his bat had been stopped…with one finger.

"Oh? And I thought you would protect them." Aizen promptly left a confused and angry Ichigo.

A minute later, Yuzu came in with her rolling pin. "Ichi-nii! You made Aizen-kun sad!" In her own rage she proceeded to beat the strawberry senselessly, much to the boy's protests.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that day's ordeal, Tousen decided it would be best if he just did some of his homework and check if Yoruichi was sober the next day so he could see what she wrote. It's not that he doubted her abilities, he just felt it was a violation of his principles if he didn't at least try to be more civil with her and even make Aizen stop hating her. He just wanted peace, after all.

**Suzumushi has signed on.**

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x:** tousen did u start that project yet

**Suzumushi**: No, I was…attacked, by my partner

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x**: haha

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x**: yea she is a crazy one

_Yeah, just like you_

**Suzumushi**: lol

**Suzumushi**: When do you think Aizen and Kurosaki will resolve their feud?

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x**: probably never

**Suzumushi**: How sad, I don't like to see people fight.

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x:** yea but if Aizen wasn't such a bitch and decided to accept me there wouldn't be a problem

**Suzumushi**: Then why did he write all of your college essays for you?

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x**:it's the price I pay for being so lazy. I was desperate at the time so I agreed to let him treat me like dirt in exchange for three essays to be written by him

**Suzumushi:** So you really are as gullible as he says.

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x:** wtf

**x9SodeNoShirayuki9x**: this is boring anyway ttyl

**Suzumushi**: bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin decided to go to Ichigo's house to see if Aizen was still there. Amazingly, said person was walking out the front door when Ichimaru arrived.

"Yo, Aizen where ya gon' go now?"

Aizen just noticed the person in front of him. "Gin, what are you doing here? Did you leave as well?"

"Nah, I got kick'd out for not doin' any of the work."

Aizen gave a hearty laugh. Sometimes Gin was just too funny. "Just as I expected from you. I'm going home, need a ride?"

"Sure thin.'"

As Ichimaru was getting out of the car, Aizen spoke "Gin…tell me if you have anymore of these dreams."

"Whatdya mean, Aizen?" Gin turned around to face him with a rather perplexed look on his face.

"I mean," he said, lifting his face up in such an angle that the light reflecting off his glasses prevented Gin from seeing the pupil of his eyes, "there might be something big going down that we do not know about. We need to check with Tousen as well."

Turning his head to see Gin he said, "well, see you on Monday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning Tousen went to the Shihouin family manor to see Yoruichi's state. He knocked on the door, but once again it was open.

"Yoruichi-san…are you feeling better now?" He heard something move to his right.

"What the-"

Before he could move, however, a hand was against his mouth and a knife was against his throat.

"Shut up. Unless you want me to kill you do exactly as I say…"


	7. Formulation

A/N: The plot thickens! Who knew that Tousen was getting deceived? (Oh yah… good joke…surely…). To those who are wondering why I refer to zanpakuto as "sword"…not even Aizen is that aware of a "soul cutter" existing in this story, and all of those "dreams" are told from the dreamer's POV.

BTW I have realized that my antiromance has driven the fangirls away, because we all know how much those libs love their…love stories. Can someone who is NOT a wooman give me good review?

Disclaimer: I don't own der Bleach, or der Aizen, only Tite Kubo does.

_Aizen stood over the fallen Renji, whose right sleeve had been torn up by the other man's previous attack. In his left arm the redhead held Rukia close to his chest_

"_This is the end. Put down Kuchiki Rukia and leave," Aizen ordered with an ominous tone._

"_Please wait! Aizen-taichou!" Rukia spoke up. "I will-"_

"_I refuse," Renji interrupted. "I won't leave her…who would, you idiot?"_

_Accepting this adamancy, Aizen's eyes hardened with resolve._

"_I see." He rose his sword high in the air. "Too bad."_

_As he swung his blade, it was stopped mere inches from the couple as Ichigo materialized out of nowhere, parrying Aizen's attack with his own jet black sword._

"_Yo…I've come to help, Renji," the boy smirked at Aizen while saying this._

Aizen woke up once again, this time to a phone call by Gin. "Yo Aizen I havn' been able ta reach Tousen. He ain' pickin' up his cell and he ain' at home."

"Well, let's try the Shihouin manor. Meet me there in 5 minutes."

_That fool,_ Aizen thought as he gathered his car keys. _He went off to APOLOGIZE to Yoruichi….what a mistake_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tousen's mouth was finally uncovered after he eased up.

"What is this all about-"

"Shut up and listen to me, _Kaname-chan_. This won't take long, but you must listen carefully or else you might end up paying with your life."

Tousen had no choice but to nod in assent.

"You probably wondered what my clique is, don't you? It's not the same as it appears in school, as yours is. No, we consist of everyone who despises LTG. We are the Soul Society."

"You're no society I-"

"SHUT UP!" the blade was pressed harder against his throat.

"Everyone you know is probably on our side. Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, that idiot Kon…and even Urahara is with us."

"Why are you d-"

"What did I tell you? Don't talk!" Tousen winced as the flat end of the blade was now leaving a mark on his skin.

"Kuchiki-san brought it to our attention that you thtee had the same dream. So here's where you listen good: you will tell us everything that happens each time and report back to me every evening at six o' clock. Do this and we promise to maintain the peace."

Tousen was skeptical. This was Yoruichi after all. "And if I refuse…"

"Then my hand might just _slip_ and let you die. So what will it be?"

Tousen was trapped. Should he betray LTG for the peace, or should he sacrifice himself to save LTG? This was one situation he should not have put himself in. Him and his damn nobility.

Finally, after a near minute of contemplation, he made up his mind.

"I accept…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen raced to the Yoruichi's home. _Just what is going on? _As he arrived, he saw Tousen walking out with his usual demeanor. Aizen jumped out of his car to meet him.

"Tousen, what happened?!"

"Oh…nothing, I was just checking on Yoruichi and she's still intoxicated."

"Why didn't you pick up your cell when Gin called?"

"That? I must've put it on vibrate…well anyway I think I'm fine from here. Seeya on Monday." And he left in his own car, which he rarely drove because it was a piece of junk.

Just a minute later, Gin pulled up next to Aizen. "Yo, where is he?"

"He just left. Something has happened here, Gin. He said he 'might have' put his cell phone on 'vibrate.'" Gin frowned. They both knew this was a problem. Tousen was always aware of his actions. Not once had he changed his phone's call notification mode since he had received it.

Remembering where they were, one word flashed through both minds: _Yoruichi_

"Sousuke-chan! Gin-chan! What are you doing here?" the door opened to reveal the wooman of the hour.

"What was Tousen doing here?" Aizen imperceptibly raised his voice.

"Ohhhh we were just finishing our project, that's all! You boys want to have some f-"

"Let's go, Gin." Both had had enough of the gypsy for a day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was still asleep when her phone rang. "Hello…Yoruichi-san?"

"You can drop the formalities Rukia, I finally turned Tousen into our mole. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Oh, thanks Yoruichi. You know we're all in this together. Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Bye!"

With the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, Rukia succumbed to her drowsiness once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen pondered the possibilities. _What could Yoruichi be using Tousen for?_ He had always been aware that people were trying to take him down, but he hardly believed they would use his own LTG brotha on him.

_Perhaps I should see if I can call an LTG meeting in one of my dreams…that would certainly be something new._

For now, Aizen's most urgent problem was what he could do to kill the day off in anticipation for the night when he would contact everyone through…telepathy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tousen was still unsure whether he had made the right choice or not. Was this the real Yoruichi, or was it that coquettish alcoholic he had become accustomed to loathe?

Tousen was not always the same person. He was a very angry kid who took out his rage on all who upset him. Back in these dark ages, even Aizen, who understood his pain, was helpless to stop him from destroying things out of pure frustration and anger.

However, as he grew older, he began to adapt to blocking the outside world and listening to only those with a shred of decency. He realized that as long as there was peace, there would be no reason to provoke hatred in others. When Aizen intimated the same ideals to him, he joined the peer out of great respect and pledge loyalty to "LTG," the group that would start the new revolution.

Returning from his musings, Tousen went home to pick up his racket before driving off again.

_Nothing better to calm the nerves than a good game of tennis. _


	8. Preparation

A/N: Sorry for all the confusion with the setting…uh you can decide for yourself…I think it is Japan, but if I put in some things that are only part of American culture…you will have to forgive me…I do live in teh USA…but anyway hopefully now that there's a plot I will get some reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, (Tite Kubo), Dominoes (some CEO), or any other corporation referred to here. I do own Los Tres Grandes, so if anyone (LOL) wants to use LTG then you will have to ask me first.

_Tousen found himself in a large room with a throne at the very end of it. Occupying that seat was none other than Aizen. Although he could not see his face, he immediately recognized the voice. "Welcome, Tousen. Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, and how did we get here?" Tousen was unsure of how to describe the room he was in. It was so vast, and yet he couldn't hear his own voice echo._

"_That is for another day. Before any of us wakes up, we need to find out how to invade the Kuchiki manor."_

_Tousen was shocked. So this was why Yoruichi wanted him to record the dreams…_

"_Gin, do you have the systematics for the manor's security? Aizen turned to his left to meet his silver-haired companion._

_  
"Sure do, Aizen. All that I'm waitin' for is yer cover and then we're in."_

_Tousen was confused…what was it that they were stealing?_

"_If you don't mind me asking…what is the purpose of this whole plan?"_

_The man atop the throne smiled. "As a step towards modernization and due to the fact that it has recently been comprised of mostly scientists, the noble Kuchiki family has taken it upon itself to guard the access codes that provide the greatest access to most large-scale science research companies, private or government-owned."_

_Tousen took time to digest this information. Finally, he asked, "How does this apply to you?"_

_  
Aizen, whose face was still masked by the palpable darkness, responded without hesitation._

_  
" I need to bypass Kurosaki Isshin's level of access; having to deal with his son has become quite unpleasant, to say the least, especially after he lost his mind the last time I went to his house."_

"_Yare yare, he sure wen't after ya, how did ya stop that wit' a finger?"_

_Aizen took this moment to laugh once again. "Well that-"_

_  
Suddenly, the room started to fade. "Kuso…" Tousen said._

"_Do not worry, one of us is coming out of sleep; now that you know the plan you must propose a cover-up that you think will be effective."_

_The room blacked out with these last statements._

Tousen woke up, nervous from that dream that was surreal, yet so real. He decided to call Aizen to see if it was planned.

"Aizen, did you have that same dream?"

"Yes, Tousen. It was planned, so no need to worry. Everything I said still applies, so do not forgot to strategize. Make sure that _no one _outside of us three discovers this plan."

"No problem. See you soon."

Tousen plopped back onto his bed. Now he had a choice: tell Yoruichi what happened today, or risk his life and well-being just to defend LTG. True, Aizen had saved him from a fate worse than death. However, what were his aims? Why was he resorting to something so problematic and would disturb the peace? Was there justice in his goals, or was he just looking for someone to mindlessly follow him. The magnitude of the situation- indicated by how Aizen stressed that he cannot tell a single soul- indicated that he this "mission" was covert, illegal, or both. Tousen did not want to deal with criminals…yet where could he turn to? Soul Society? What would they do for him, other than try to get him into liberal behaviors?

They could offer hope.

Hope for peace between the rivaling sides.

Hope for a united senior class.

Hope that could be spread to every region of every district of every state of every country.

Tousen Kaname had made his decision. It was now or never.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen knocked three times on the door.

"Hello….Aizen-san?"

Said man smiled and held up his hand in greeting. "Ohayo, Yamada-kun. Do you mind if I stay here and talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh..uh, sure!" said the eager-to-please boy, who motioned for Aizen to step inside his house.

Yamada Hanatarou was always a sincere and honest, if mentally weak, individual. All his life he had been helping others for nothing in return. He was picked on by everyone and yet he did nothing to fight back. He hoped that one day he would impress Rukia with his honesty so that she would begin to like him.

His prediction was completely wrong.

The nicer he was and the more reverent he acted, especially towards Rukia (evidenced by the fact that he referred to her as "Kuchiki-sama"), the more he was shunned aside and scorned by the same girl. When he was offered to join Soul Society, it was not out of respect for anyone; he just didn't feel safe siding with those three mysterious men known as "Los Tres Grandes." In fact, he hoped that being accepted into this group would garner him more respect. Maybe Rukia would see him in a different light.

Again, his prediction was completely wrong.

Just two weeks after he joined, Rukia and Ichigo became "teh couple" and all of Hanatarou's dreams were dashed. Now he lived an aimless life, just pleasing people because there was nothing better to do. As long as he looked weak, people would continue to consider him even weaker. The endless positive feedback loop was destroying his body, mind, and soul.

"So Yamada-kun, I hear you are not treated well by your peers, Kurosaki-san and Shiba-san love to torture you, and Kuchiki Rukia won't even look at you."

"Y-yes. If you don't mind me asking, Aizen-san, why are you telling me this?"

The man in question gave the ebony-haired boy a friendly grin. "I have a plan that will end all of your turmoil and give you respect as well as protection."

Hanatarou's eyes widened in shock. "N-nani? Respect? Protection?"

Aizen "hmm"d in assent. "There is only one thing I ask of you; do you happen to know where the Shihouin family's keys may be?"

Hanatarou gasped. This was something he _did_ know, in fact. The monthly meetings at the Shihouin manor gave everyone access to the house. Each member was given a key, and since Yoruichi was the leader she did not care when they came in. Many times, she would host parties for the most well-known and respected Soul Society members, namely Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Toushiro. Usually, nearly everyone in the faction came and Hanatarou would be the one who cleaned up everyone's mess afterwards. The pungent smell of alcohol always stung his nose; Soul Society sure loved its sake/wine/beer.

"Y-yes, I do, but I can't give it to you! You are the leader of Los Tres Grandes! I would get in so much trouble if they found out you got a copy of the key!"

Aizen rose from his seat and walked towards Hanatarou, putting his right hand on the kid's left shoulder. "You have been tortured by those same people for your entire life. It's time to stand up to them. I see some hope in you; you have never committed any of the three liberal behaviors. All you need is some mental hardening and you could become a supporter of _our _group. So I'll ask you one more time: do you want to continue to be seen as weak?"

Hanatarou looked down, reviewing his last 17 years on this planet. His fists tightening with resolve, he whispered, "no…"

"What was that? Be strong when you defy, do not continue to be weak in resistance."

"No…."

"Come again?"

"NO! I refuse to be seen as weak…" Hanatarou looked straight into Aizen's spectacles while saying this. His sudden burst of emotion and subsequent determination were satisfactory. Aizen gave the boy one last smile.

"Good, it seems you've reawakened your own mind. I will not take your key from you; rather, you will come with me to the Shihouin manor this Friday and I will instruct what you must do."

As he walked out the door, Aizen said one last thing as he turned his head to look at Hanatarou. "Oh, and make sure to at least look more confident, even if it is not the time to lash back against your so-called comrades. Adios, Yamada-kun."

"H-hai!" As he closed the door, only one thought went through Hanatarou's head:

_Wait, he just said adios to me?! _

Hanatarou ordered a large Dominoes pizza, complete with wings and Coke, to celebrate.

A/N: LOL so yeah you should Read and then Review so that I can get better feedback on "teh plot." Notice that I say "teh" intentionally…I know how to spell, it's a joke. I am certainly not how you say….A GYPSY WOOMAN! DZIENKUJE!


	9. Anticipation I

A/N: I'm coming out with 2 chapters a day and yet 2 different people have given me 5 of my 7 reviews. How sad. Oh and maybe I should put this out there but this story is has two arcs: The funny one is chapters 1 – 5, the more serious one is chapters 6+. I promise that there will be another funny chapter (fear not it will be anti-Renji!)

**Chaos Theory EXE**: WTF that's not anything like my story ya got there. I didn't work with you on that story for even a single second LOL (I'm referring to "Bleach High, Tousen's Eyes"). Also, I don't usually edit my chapters (they're usually uploaded as soon as I finish typing the last word) so there are bound to be minor errors, but recently I have gone back and edited the chapters, so I don't know where the bad grammar is. You're one to talk about grammar LOL your story lacks it and any possible coherence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything related to the story except for the name "Los Tres Grandes"

Ichigo opened his eyes to a Monday morning. He had had a crazy Friday to say the least. First, his once-upon-a-time good friend single-handedly finished their Government project in under 2 hours. Next, said friend-turned-enemy told him he was too weak to protect anyone. Then, he went crazy and tried to kill Aizen, who stopped his baseball bat with his left index finger. Finally, after it was all said and done Yuzu came into his room and beat the shit out of him.

What scared this kid was the fact that he was still thinking about Aizen's ominous warning before their great split.

_Ichigo was furious with his friend. "I love her, and there's nothing you can do to change that."_

"_Don't throw your life away, Ichigo. You can be great if you don't fall to such depths," the calm youth replied. This was where the two rubbed elbows the most: on the issue of love and emotional ties._

"_There is nothing wrong with being happy with someone else, and it sure as hell isn't a 'fall.'"_

_  
Realization finally hit Aizen like a slab of steel._

"_Naruhoto. It seems I could not get through to you. This is the end of our…alliance, Ichigo. I don't even know what it was, but it seems you had tricked me from the start into believing that you could be…different." Aizen got up to leave Ichigo's house. _

"_You bastard, I would never abandon my family or the people I care for! Ever!"_

_Aizen turned around as he crossed the main door threshold. "I will leave you with this: does she really love you, or is she using you for a greater purpose?"_

Ever since that day almost 16 months ago, Ichigo wondered whether there was any truth to what Aizen Sousuke had said, that he was being tricked from the start. Did Rukia really love him, or was joining Soul Society the day after all part of her plan?

Realizing that so much thinking after he woke up would put too much stress on his brain, the boy scratched his back and went to his bathroom to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tousen arrived at school with a great sense of unease. _Have I done the right thing?_ The question was nagging the back of his mind ever since what he did last evening.

_Tousen entered the Shihouin manor at six o' clock sharp and waited for the tan-skinned woman to come out from the shadows. Turning to his right, he said "Yoruichi-san…I have what you want."_

_As if on cue, said person approached Tousen. "So…Kaname-chan, did you get a good glimpse into his mind?" _

"_Yes…he…" He was about to betray LTG with these next words. 'Forgive me, Aizen. I just want to maintain the peace.' "He is planning to break into the Kuchiki manor for high-level access codes to various research facilities." There, the cold truth was out in the open for everyone in Soul Society to know._

_Yoruichi grinned as if she had just won a new car. "I see…excellent work, Kaname-chan. Get more details if you can, but you've done your part…very well" she whispered the last part in the ear, making Tousen cringe with disgust and regret for letting go of Aizen's ideals. Without a word, he left the house._

"Tousen." the last voice he wanted to hear right now had just interrupted his musings. Tousen looked up to see Aizen and Gin walking up to him, and both of them were smiling-then again, there was hardly a moment when Gin _didn't_ smile.

"How's the strategy coming along?"

Tousen looked down in shame. _This double-agent role is so vile. _

Lifting his head back up, said man looked straight into brown orbs, magnified by rectangular spectacles. "I think I can get rid of my car and create a necessary diversion for you at the same time." True, he had been meaning to get rid of his piece of crap on wheels for several months now.

Aizen's grin only grew wider, and it was now resembling his demented smile, except none of his teeth were showing…yet.

"Let's hear it."

And so the plan had been set; Tousen would pull an all-nighter into Friday morning, run on caffeine until 12, and then start to let his drowsiness kick in. At about five o' clock he would take a scenic drive, going all over the town until he reached the street where the manor resided. As he let the weariness overtake him, he would accidentally, let the right side of his car swerve into the front of the house. In order to put on a convincing act, he would remain in the car unless it exploded into flames.

"That is an excellent plan, Tousen. Are you sure you are willing to risk your life for this operation?"

Tousen did his best to remain composed. "You don't need to ask me a second time," he said with what he believed to be the utmost conviction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, we will have each group present their projects today. The first group up is Aizen Sousuke and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aizen gave Ichigo a smile containing all the false-friendliness in the world before getting up from his seat and standing next to Ichigo in front of the class.

"Totalitarian governments have existed…."

The presentation ran seamlessly while Aizen was talking. However, when Yamamoto asked both students, while looking at Ichigo, for quantitative evidence corroborating Hitler's initial successes, the boy was at a loss for words. "Uh…um…" was all he could issue from his mouth until Aizen saved the day. "Just look at the sharp reduction in unemployment from 1933 to 1936. Hitler's public works projects restored popular confidence in the government. Note also that all of Hitler's success were before 1941; World War II was going fine for him until he decided to not only backstab the Soviet Union for the wheat fields in Ukraine, but when he split his invading forces into three branches. Thus, curiosity killed the cat and impractical greed killed the Fuhrer."

"Excellent analysis Aizen-kun. You receive a 100 for all aspects of this project. As for you Kurosaki…you contributed absolutely nothing to this presentation, and had it not been for Aizen-kun stepping in at the last moment, you would have made a fool of yourself." Ichigo's ears went red at this comment. "Therefore, I will give you a 75."

Ichigo muttered something to himself about show-offs and Aizen, who only whispered back, "Correct."

Renji and his partner each received a 50 for the redhead's crappy job, just as Gin predicted.

Rukia received a 95, whereas Grimmjaw received a 50, since everyone knew that JaguarJack was too cool for homework.

Yoruichi and Tousen each received 100s for the Shihouin noble's exemplary analysis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanatarou was fidgeting more than usual. He was aware that no one would mention the words "Soul Society" in school because those who did not care did not join any clique. This included all of the cutters, gays, and lesbians. Thus, contrary to popular belief, all the liberals were _not_ included in Soul Society.

What bothered Hanatarou more was that he had to keep a secret. No one could know that Aizen had visited his house or that he had given consent to open Yoruichi's house at his request. Fortunately, no one talked to him unless it was something related to Soul Society. In that case, gatherings were on the weekends and at Yoruichi's home and regressed into parties filled with drugs, alcohol, promiscuity, and loud music.

"Oi! Hanatarou!" someone yelled. Yamada just sighed in despair

"Kurosaki-san…what do you want to make fun of me for now?"

Ichigo caught up to Hanatarou and bent down to his shoulder to whisper something into Yamada's ear. The shorter boy's eyes flew open in shock. After that, Ichigo brushed past him as if he never existed.

_Meeting today?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjaw had always hated the Soul Society with a passion. Thus, when factions started to form, he found himself immediately on Aizen's side. True, he missed out on all the fun parties reserved for Soul Society. However, in order to gain Aizen Sousuke's respect, one had to show he was not a liberal; this automatically narrowed it down to the male population. While Grimmjaw just played sports and went to the gym to work out, he had never had a plan in life despite his unexpected intelligence (he had been dubbed the "smartest jock ever" by people who liked to create superlatives). There were times when he felt was almost on Aizen's level…_almost._ Something about that man's reassurance that everything would be alright if you listened to him drew JaguarJack to follow him. This reassurance gave Grimmjaw further confidence; due to this reverential attitude, Aizen became the only person who could get away with calling him 'Grimmjaw' without receiving a single blow.

"So…Jack, ready to get those tranquilizer darts?" came a voice from behind.

"Noitora…" Grimmjaw blinked, then smirked. "Let's go."

A/N: OMGZ! THE NEW CHARACTER! Read and Review please.


	10. Anticipation II

A/N: The 5th installment of "teh serious saga" LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

_Tousen once again found himself in that dark room he had visited two nights ago. He could feel Aizen on the throne and Gin next to him._

"_Aizen…what is the reason for this meeting?" Tousen asked._

"_We're just discussing strategy for invading the Kuchiki manor. We want to make sure that we have as many people looking in as many possible spots before the police comes to investigate the accident. Gin, do you remember the home's specs?"_

_Gin scratched his head and replied, "sure thin' Aizen. It's got 30 rooms, with 5.1 bathrooms, 1 main dining hall but 3 kitchens adjacent to the dining hall. That's about all ya need, I think."_

"_Good," came Aizen's response. "We're going to need 2 people per room."_

_Gin's smile became much more worried. "Yare yare, sixty? how're we gon' find that many people?"_

"_That is the easiest part: Urahara."_

"_Ya mean that ol' associate of yers?"_

"_Yes, he knows enough people who can help me out."_

"_And if they don't come?" Tousen finally spoke. There was a brief silence before Aizen retorted "Do not worry; Urahara will be able to convince them easily enough."_

"_This will be very quick. We will hide in the surrounding hedges, and when Tousen swerves enough to avoid the front of the house and instead crashes into its back wall, we will make a run for it to the house. Tousen, make sure you give us at least 10 minutes to delay Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_I can do that…but what if I crash into the room containing the important files?"_

"_Gin." On cue, said person proclaimed, "the dining hall and kitchen are on the posterior side of the first floor, an' not even the Kuchikis are stupid enough to keep something so important in their dining room."_

"_Well there you have it…our entire plan to retrieve those access codes."_

_The room started to fade once again, signaling that someone was waking up._

"_Thanks, Aizen. I'm glad I wasn't left out in the dark." _

_  
"You have already been left out once in your life; I wouldn't dream of making you go through that phase for a second time." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…so that's the whole story, Yoruichi-san." It was five past six on a chilly Tuesday evening at the Shihouin manor.

Tousen continued. "I'll carry that phase out i-" The next thing he knew he was being pressed to the wall with a hand on his throat.

"You are **not** crashing into Kuchiki-san's home. Is that clear?." Yoruichi's eyes burned with an unfathomable rage of golden.

"W-why not?"

Yoruichi put him down, giving Tousen some time to rub his sore neck.

"Because…" she was going to flirt with him and say how much she would hate it if he got hurt, but decided for the better. "We are going to catch everyone before that is necessary." Looking back at him she asked, "is that all of the information you have for me?"

Tousen sighed. "Yes, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you so bent on stopping Aiz-"

"THAT is none of your concern. Since you're not a member of Soul Society, let alone a high-ranking one, you have no right to know. Now get out, _Kaname-chan_"

Tousen left immediately, still confused even as he arrived at his house. _What could have caused that change in behavior?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, everyone belonging to Soul Society began to stream into Yoruichi's basement for the meeting. Everyone had the same thought: what could be so big to call a _weekday_ meeting? Monitoring Aizen was a weekly thing, so perhaps they had gotten something big that they could use against him…

"Alright everyone, settle down.," Yoruichi said. This quieted all the murmuring.

"As you all might be wondering, we have scheduled a weekday meeting. The main reason for this is we have discovered Aizen's true aims." Gasps could be heard throughout the expansive basement, which contained almost 200 people.

"Aizen Sousuke is going to break into the Kuchiki manor in an attempt to retrieve special codes to grant him the highest level of clearance in every major research institution in the world." More gasps could be heard. "In order to do this, he plans to have one of his accomplices create a diversion while he and 60 other men, provided for him by Urahara, ransack the house in search of these codes. However, that diversion will not occur, since I have subdued said accomplice. This is finally our chance to stop that bastard before he gets away with anything else. What are we going to do to stop them?"

"I say we get some guns and knives and fuck them up!" yelled an over-enthusiastic Zaraki Kenpachi.

"That won't work you idiot, it's too violent and will get us in more trouble than it will them," Rukia spoke up. "We can just wait inside my house until five o' clock and then get them once they start to show up."

"I second that idea," Ichigo answered.

"Ah, shut up Ichigo, you're just supporting her because she's your girl."

"Shut the fuck UP, Renji!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yoruichi banged their heads together out of anger, leaving each with a nasty bruise on his head. "Good, so it's settled. After school on Friday I want all but 5 of us to come to the Kuchiki manor. Are we clear?"

The crowd murmured in assent. "What about this accomplice?" Hitsugaya asked

"_Don't worry,_" Yoruichi answered. "He won't do anything we don't want him to do, I am sure of it….now, let's have some _real_ fun." Yoruichi licked her lips and went to the refrigerator to pull out some of her favorite liberal juices to drink with her liberal allies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanatarou rushed to the Shihouin manor, house key in hand. He was running late for this weekday meeting. When he got in, he was crestfallen to discover he had completely missed what the leaders might have been discussing, because all he saw was another stupid party.

"Aw, shucks! I always miss the good parts…"

A sulking Hanatarou slunk all the way back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Aizen….ready for me to beat your ass in basketball?"

Aizen smirked. That Renji really believed he could beat him in a game of one-on-one. Ignoring the question, he asked, "Meet me on the court in five minutes."

After changing into something much more comfortable for the occasion (shorts and a t-shirt), Aizen walked up to the redhead liberal. "Shoot for ball. Do or die."

Renji dribbled the ball thrice, then shot from the three point line. Nailing the bucket, he said "looks like you won't even get the ball, Aizen."

Aizen's eyebrows perked up. "Oh yeah? Why don't you check the ball first?"

Realizing the ball was still in his hand, Renji bounce passed the ball back to Aizen, who rolled it right back. "Teme…," Renji muttered. Without wasting time, Renji dribbled, took a step back and hit the 3-pointer.

"We are playing by 1's and 2's. The first one to 11 wins, " Aizen remarked.

"Sure…2-nothing me." As soon as he took the ball, Abarai repeated the same stunt and achieved the same result.

"You gon' start guarding me or what?" Renji laughed. This was too easy for him. Finally, Aizen decided to play tighter defense. After the check, Renji dribbled to his right, then posted up on Aizen. "I am not the 'lil bitch' you think I am, Abarai-kun," the defender said as Renji finally could not gain any more ground. With a fake to his right, he pivoted back to his left side to shoot the fadeaway. Unfortunately for him, it hit off the back-iron.

Aizen grabbed the rebound and cleared the ball back to the 3-point line.

"Now, Abarai-kun, let me show you how to play this game." (A/N: Prompt 'Number One' on the bleach OST)

As Renji ran back to a now shooting Aizen, he jumped up in an attempt to block the shot. At the last instant, the shooter stopped his motion and dribbled 3 steps to his right before nailing the easy 10-footer while Renji flew to the bleachers.

"4-1. Check me."

Aizen started dribbling again; this time, he dribbled to his left before dribbling the ball behind his back and switching direction. Using his one step advantage, Aizen went in for the easy lay-up. 4-2.

On his next possession, Aizen just held the ball in the triple threat position and waited for Renji to try and swipe it from him. "What's the matter, you scared already?" Abarai mocked.

With a laugh, the offense said, "No, I am just debating…should I chip away slowly…or..," he shot right over Renji, who was still in a defensive position, and swished the bucket, tying the game. "…do that"

_Kuso! _Renji thought as he checked the ball again. Aizen decided to show off some of his handles by dribbling between his legs and behind his back about 6 inches from the ground, all while looking straight in the tattooed freak's eyes. "You think you can handle this, Abarai-kun?"

"Feh, don't make me-" Aizen used this distraction to dribble the ball..._between Renji's legs._ By the time the defender had realized what had just happened, his opponent had just scored another point. 5 – 4.

"Try to play some_ real_ defense, Abarai-kun." After another check, Renji was twice as determined. _I won't let that idiot beat me! _He played suffocating defense in an attempt to force his man into a corner. Aizen, not so oblivious to this strategy, played along and went to the far corner before flinging a running jumper from behind the three point arc before landing out of the court. Like an obedient son of Father Physics, the ball went straight through the rim. 7 – 4.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE LUCK?" Renji howled.

A smile, then a witty comeback. "And how do you know _your_ two shots weren't luck?"

Another check and another smile. "Let's see if I get all the luck right now." With a straightaway 2-pointer, the score was 9-4.

"Hm, let's test out your reflexes now, Abarai-kun." With a quick stutterstep, Aizen forced Renji to guard his right, when in reality he was heading in the opposite direction. Before anything could happen, he decided to just lay the ball up and into the net. 10 -4, game point.

Renji was beyond belief. How could a runt, nerd, and loser like Aizen Sousuke beat him, the coolest mothafucka on this side of Bleach HS, in a game of hoops?

"I will show you something special, Abarai-kun. Be careful, you're the first person to see this." Aizen dribbled to the right corner before gathering his remaining energy for one final burst. "Here it goes…eye on the ball." With a flash of speed, he drove past Renji, who had to run and shuffle at the same time to keep up, dribbled past the rim and jumped. He was reaching his critical height when he finally decided to slam the ball down into the rim. Still hanging onto the rim with one hand, Aizen looked down at the stupefied Renji by saying, "I can squat twice my bodyweight, Abarai-kun. You just never asked," before jumping back down.

"You…YOU DIDN'T WIN FOR REAL AIZEN! I WAS GOING EASY ON YA!" as much as he knew he had been completely, owned, creamed, mauled, burned, shat on, raped, and t squared, his pride would never let him admit this and the fact that Aizen Sousuke was a pretty damn good basketball player.

A/N: LOL there's my filler – the basketball game scene. Read and Review please.


	11. Execution

A/N: Teh climax? OH NOES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Honda LOL.

The time had come. Tousen had to pull off the biggest stunt of his life. First, he had to swerve off the road and attempt to hit the Kuchiki manor, per Aizen. However, he was not supposed to hit the house, per Yoruichi.

With a sigh, the purple haired teenager got into his broken down Honda civic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone ready?" Yoruichi yelled over the din. It was 4:30 in the afternoon and the members of Soul Society had arrived. This was the moment they would finally show Aizen how weak and fallible he was; just the thought put an excited skip in everyone's step…well, that's a bunch of liberals for ya. The preparations were set. Everyone was here except…

"Oi! Where's Hanatarou?" someone yelled. Yoruichi tensed. They were _missing _someone?

At this moment Kon spoke up. "He said he left a book in one of the rooms at your house. Want me to get him?"

Yoruichi shook with anger. "No, go to him, lock the door, and _beat his sorry ass_," the leader venomously spat. She could not afford any room for error today, and after today's success she would kick that kid out of the Society. "Stay there until you get a call telling you otherwise. I don't want Aizen and his men to see you. Better yet, don't take the main door." True, Aizen could already be here. Although the windows were blocked off and everyone was in the interior of the house, one could never tell with that enigma. Some feared that he could even see through walls…nonetheless, Yoruichi did not want to take any risks, and sent Kon off through the backdoor exit.

It was now 4:45, and everyone quieted down for the next 15 minutes, waiting in bated breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kon looked around the bushes he was passing and saw no one in sight. _That's odd…you would think they had started hiding by now…_

After 10 minutes of running, he arrived at the Shihouin manor. "Oi! Hanatarou, you made Yoruichi-san mad so now I gotta kick the shit outta you!"

As he walked throughout the manor, he heard footsteps on the top floor. "Hanatarou?!" Rushing up the top step, he headed to the source of those footsteps – the bathroom- before coming to an abrupt halt.

In front of him was the latest issue of Playboy Magazine.

Like a kid during Christmas, Kon cried for joy and yelled "NEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" at the top of his lungs, desperately flipping through the pages of lewd pictures. Just as suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and subsequently a severe bout of drowsiness.

"Don't worry nee-san…I will see you after…I…. wake up…" and his head drooped down in front of him before he lost complete consciousness.

Seconds later, two men came out from hiding.

"Well whatdya know, it worked…that guy is so gullible."

"Yeah, Aizen always calls him a 'dirty liberal.' Our work here is done, Grimmjaw."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There it is. The Kuchiki manor. _Tousen swerved onto the property, running over part of the garden and grazing one hedge. He then turned around the side of the house and was about to lose traction when he hit the brakes and made his car do a flying 360. No one would be around to witness the amazing event, and Tousen was not paying attention at the moment as his car was dangerously close to the house. Fortunately, the wheels lost their momentum before the car could come within 5 feet of the wall. Thank Father Friction of Kinetica(1) for that one.

Dusting himself off after exiting the driver's seat, Tousen ran around to the front of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Alright, they're coming! Let me handle this," Yoruichi said. Hiding behind the door, she waited for it to open. When it did, she grabbed said person by the throat from behind. When no one else said anything, she turned the man around.

"Kaname-chan…?"

"Y-yoruichi-san, where are they? It's already 5:05," Tousen replied.

"I don't know…you didn't see them there?" Yoruichi answered back.

"No…you don't think that-"

"Yare yare, such a big occasion! I wonder what it could be fer…" came a voice from behind. Tousen, who was facing the door, stood there dumbstruck while Yoruichi turned around to see…

"Ichimaru Gin. What brings_ you_ here?" she snapped.

"_What's up wit' it, chocolate face? Or rather.._." looking at the two next to each other, he added, "_deluxe chocolate! Wa wa we wa_!"

Restrained by Tousen's grip on each of her arms, she yelled back, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?"

"I jus' heard ya talkin' bout Aizen, I'm sure you wannna know why his crew ain' here…"

Everyone waited in apprehension for his next few words.

"But I ain' tellin'" he said with a grin wider than the range of alcoholic drinks in Yoruichi's basement.

Ichigo, who was watching the whole scene, had finally had enough. "What the fuck Gin? You're gonna tell us now god fuckin' damnit! I don't want any more of your gay ass bullshit." The only thing preventing him from hoisting Gin by his collar was Renj's firm hold on his shoulders.

"You wanna go, Ichigo? I dun' mind, I'm in the mood for a little bit of fightin' myself." Gin made a quarter turn before opening his eyes slightly and ramming his fist into Ichigo's stomach. Almost immediately, the orange-haired teen broke from Renji's grip and started to relentlessly attack Gin. Meanwhile, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Tousen, and Zaraki were all doing their bit to break up the fight.

After about 5 minutes, both came out of the affair a little messy, but Ichigo had sustained the greater damage-his bottom lip was lacerated in two places and numerous whelts and gashes were forming on his his arms and face from the sharp contact. Meanwhile, Gin was tending to a swollen eye; thus he had to open both eyes to keep from looking like a complete clown.

Everyone made sure Ichigo was alright first. "Kurosaki-san!" and " Ichigo! " could be heard as someone grabbed bandaids and antiseptic to begin cleaning the wounds.

In the midst of all of this, Zaraki lifted Gin up by the scruff his neck, looked straight into his eyes with his own bloodthirsty ones, and asked. "No more fuckin' around. Where the hell is he?"

"I'm right here," came a voice from the walkway. There he was, getting out of his car in a humdrum manner with Hanatarou getting out of the passenger's seat. Everyone who was currently either on the front lawn or on the door threshold looked up in shock. Aizen gave a good-natured smile.

"How's everyone in Soul Society doing?"

A/N: you know what to do…read and review. (1) Kinetica is just my way of making "kinetic friction" sound like something from the middle ages LOL.


	12. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Everyone in Soul Society was filing out of the house to witness the spectacle unfolding in front of them.

"Aizen, how…" Yoruichi started. She was completely lost; not only was the man standing in front of her with none other than Hanatarou, but he knew the name of their clique as well.

"Ah, you must be wondering how I knew you called yourselves 'Soul Society.' The better question is: how wouldn't I know that?" Everyone's attention was now fixed squarely on Aizen, who promptly reached into his pocket…and pulled out his Zen.

"You must be wondering why I took this out? Well, I suppose I should start from the top." Ichigo, who was being tended to, looked up at Aizen, overcome with a sense of dread and fear.

"As you may or may not know, every particle in motion can be thought of as a wave, as proved by its DeBroglie wavelength, which is the ratio of Planck's constant to the momentum of the particle. That means that each motional particle must have a certain frequency. As you work your way up the chain, you discover that the brain has its own frequency for sending messages to the rest of the sensory nerves found throughout the body."

"2 years ago, I discovered a way to interfere with other brain-waves using my own harmonic frequency, which just so happened to almost perfectly correlate with the eighth. This was, of course, the product of countless hours spent in my research lab that no one knew about. How could something so expansive and be easily noticed by anyone have been kept hidden from all eyes? Simply enough, I took apart my Zen, put my own brain wave frequency onto its microprocessor. The amplification process was all trial-and-error, so I am amazed I have been more successful than I had originally expected. The radius of this signal extends for over 500 miles now. Through resonance, it is even further magnified to affect a human brain. When these signals now contain my frequency, the person's mind is only told what I want it to know about certain things. That is why I have called my Zen, 'Kyouka Suigetsu'. It has the ability to render complete hypnosis."

Everyone's eyes shot open at this last statement.

"You maybe wondering how some people were still able to deceive me? Truthfully, I had not polished up the mechanism until last year. Furthermore, there were a select few whose minds I chose not to hypnotise out of deep respect. This list contained three people: Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was now looking on in a mix of shock and horror as everyone quickly turned their heads towards him before looking back at Aizen.

"Yes…Kurosaki Ichigo was the first person who I decided to spare as well as the first person to deceive me later on. Just 2 weeks after my decision to cultivate his mind, he rebelled against all I stood for and became Rukia's lover. This became important in my future research. About a month after our great schism in which Kurosaki and I went separate ways I found out that the Shihouin clan had bought all commercial stocks of anadrol and clenbutarol in its wholesale attempt to surpass Invitrogen© as the world's leading reagent retailer. This was no problem for the conglomerate; however, it was a problem for me. I no longer had easy access to these two chemicals, which had helped me awaken hougyoku's true potential."

"And what is this true potential?" Hitsugaya chimed in.

"By itself the hougyoku is nothing more than my personal metonymy for a weight belt and can be bought by anyone who is willing to go through Kisuke Urahara's procedures to obtain it. However, its utilization with the proper aspect ratio of anadrol to clenbutarol can not only significantly improve strength in conjunction with weightlifting, it can eventually increase one's lifespan, because when the proper ratio is established and administered with daily supplements, the result is that supermetabolism occurs; the body is able to produce more energy from the reagent and vitamins and proteins combined than separately. Furthermore, satellite cells are proliferated almost immediately after a heavy workout session and repair structural damage of muscle fibers instantaneously. The result? A human that can do just about anything without worrying about sustaining injuries that will set them back. I am still working on expanding the scope of injuries that can be treated with my new product, since my subjects can't tell you."

"Subjects?" a wide-eyed Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, Grimmjaw and Noitora are among the several people who approved of my treatment. However, I had to cast Kyoukasuigetsu on them because if word got out that I had experimented on_ humans _without proper clearance I could have been jailed or blacklisted at the very least. Thus they are reaping the benefits without worrying about any issues regarding ethics."

'I get it," Yoruichi replied, her voice rising with each word. "You were deceiving all of us from the beginning. You let Kaname-chan betray your group, which left you with only Ichimaru, so that he could tip us off as to where the diversion would take place so that you could drag _him_" she spat out pointing at Hanatarou, "along to get you access to my house because he was a pushover to convince?"

Aizen looked at the ground and grinned. "Well done, Yoruichi. However, there are two flaws in your analysis. The first is that I had not expected Tousen to betray us; he did it on his own accord." Tousen hung his head in shame upon hearing the immutable truth spoken. "The second…" Aizen looked straight into the eyes of the proletarian noble, brown clashing with amber, "…is that Gin is _not_ my only supporter." The shock ran through the crowd. "There is more to my group than just LTG. Below us exist the sub-group we refer to as the 'Arrancar.' This consists of a scattered group of people who may not necessarily follow all of our ideals, but are certainly not in favor with people of Soul Society's ilk and follow us because we voice different opinions and are thus seen as fearless in their eyes. We refer to the top 10 arrancar as the 'Espadas' because they are generally the smartest and strongest of the group. Naturally, they are all our subordinates." Aizen paused for effect to let these words sink in. Nearly everyone's mouth was either agape or showed clenched teeth. _How amusing._

Projecting in a louder voice, he stated, "together, we create the clique known as 'Hueco Mundo.'" Silence fell over the group like the bubonic plague as everyone digested all of this information.

"We are a very fluid group in terms of membership, unlike yours, Yoruichi. We don't have any gatherings because assembly of our total group is not possible. There are arrancar all over North America and Europe who could not possibly meet with us on a daily basis. As of our count, several people support LTG."

Yoruichi glared at Aizen, expecting the worst. "How many?"

"Over nine thousand…."

"What? NINE THOUSAND?! There's no way that can be right! Who would listen to you across the world, let alone in our own school?"

Aizen laughed. "I think we both know the answer to that, Yoruichi," he said while pointing to the Zen that he had returned to his pocket several minutes before. "Do not worry, only the top 99 are of significance to you. Half of them live in Japan, and 11 go to our school. However, you should be aware that four Espada have been through our school system. 2 graduated last year and the other 2 followed me to your house to maintain my cover."

"And they are…" Rukia piped up.

"Ulquiorra and Yammi, who are in college, and Grimmjaw and Noitora, who have been my accomplices as well as faithful subordinates throughout this operation."

"Bakkano! You mean those same two…!" Renji blurted.

"I see you have finally figured something out by yourself for once, Abarai-kun. Yes, all of the Espada living in Japan have received the same treatment to boost their abilities. Funny though, Grimmjaw and Noitora were good athletes to begin with and still persisted on maximizing their performance."

Yoruichi suddenly remembered something. "Where's Kon?" she asked the crowd. She turned back around to glare at Aizen, who had just chuckled. "What did _you_ do to him?"

The teen began to give his maniacal grin. "It is all a matter of pulling the right strings. I instructed Yamada-kun to tell Kon he was going to run back to the Shihouin manor to get a book he had left during the previous meeting before heading to the Kuchiki manor. What none of you realized is…" Aizen's grin stretched even wider. "…Yamada-kun was never present at the last meeting. You all treat him like an insignificant fly who can't hold his own against anyone in any single task. It is because of this pushover attitude you expect from him that you were stabbed in the back by the same softness. However," Aizen said, turning to face Hanatarou, "I will give you credit, Yamada-kun. You showed resolve when you decided to change your habits…let's hope it stays that way."

Turning back to everyone, he continued. "Where was I? Ah, yes, Kon. Last Monday Grimmjaw and Noitora, under my hypnosis, decided to buy a tranquilizer gun and darts. This morning, I asked them to follow me to the Shihouin manor after school and make sure to incapacitate Kon the moment they saw him approach the house. However, I did not fully press how I wanted this sequence of events to occur. After I had retrieved what I needed, I asked them what they did and they told me. It was rather amusing to say the least. Who knew that such a perverted liberal could be trusted as one of Soul Society's most important members? So to answer your question, _Yoruichi_," drawling her name out in as much arrogance as he could muster, "he is sleeping on top of a Playboy magazine in one of your bathrooms."

Yoruichi's fists clenched and unclenched. "If that's all you have to say_, Hueco Mundo-san_," she sarcastically spat, "you should leave now before I decide to punish you and Gin for all the trouble you have caused today."

Aizen simply closed his eyes for a second and re-opened them. "No, there is one more thing I need to discuss. As I was traversing the interior of your spacious home, I came across a few documents of interest…" he slowly pulled out several folded pieces of paper which had been tucked away in an inside compartment of his windbreaker. Two sets of eyes widened in horror at what might be on them.

"I discovered these exchanges between two individuals from two Octobers ago." Turning his gaze to an injured youth he asked, "would you like to know what is contained within these documents, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Gathering up his ability to speak, Ichigo said, "Yeah sure, why not?" despite his strong sense of foreboding. Why did this feel so nostalgic?

"It is a series of e-mails between Shihouin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Rukia. Here, they discussed recruitment of potential member of Soul Society, back when it was still an infant group. I am going to read one pair of e-mails you might find particularly useful, Kurosaki."

"STOP Aizen!" Yoruichi yelled. "Give those letters to me." As she was storming towards the man, someone else appeared in front of her with arms out on either side, blocking any route to Aizen. Yoruichi looked at the person in disgust. "_You _better get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Hanatarou took a deep breath, brought his hands to his sides while closing them into fists in defiance, and looked straight at her former superior in the eyes. "No, Yoruichi-san. He is doing the right thing. What you did was wrong and now you must pay."

"Why you little-" Yoruichi leaned down to slap him hard across the face when her arm was stopped. Looking up, she saw Aizen holding her arm in the middle of her motion. "That's a good start, Yamada-kun. However, today isn't the day to start retaliating physically." He said all of this with a calm demeanor and looking straight into Yoruichi's loathing eyes. After a seemingly interminable staredown, Aizen let go and stepped back about ten feet. In fear of being trapped in no-man's land, Hanatarou quickly jogged back to stay by the other man's side.

"What you are about to read may shock you, Kurosaki, but it is the truth." And with that Aizen read the first letter out loud (A/N: obviously he is going to read it as if he were speaking complete words and sentences):

**Hey Rukia,**

**I just got 9 more people to join today! This is great! Within a month we should have enough people to completely surround Aizen. That won't work until we get Ichigo on our side. Can you win him over? Make sure you do anything necessary because without his support that bastard still has ample support and we don't have enough to compete. He is the key piece in this puzzle, so don't mess this up.**

**Let me know how it goes,**

**Yoruichi**

Almost immediately and without looking at anyone else's reaction, Aizen promptly unfolded the second piece of paper and began reading it.

**Yoruichi,**

**Don't worry about Ichigo; I have him wrapped around my finger. The poor idiot will do anything I ask of him, no matter how small. It's only a matter of days before he decides to leave Aizen's camp and join us. It didn't hurt that he had feelings for me to start with either. In fact, it made everything that much easier. Everyone knows that he will do anything to protect the ones he loves, so he will certainly do this for me.**

**See you tomorrow,**

**Rukia**

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pang of disappointment, resentment, and guilt. However, he had not completely caved in yet. "Lyin' bastard! I bet you're still usin' that kyouka-whatever shit on me, right?!"

With a sigh of pity, Aizen smoothed out both pieces of paper and beckoned for Ichigo to come to him. "If you really want the proof, it's all here in print. You can tell by the quality of the paper that I did not just fabricate this; it had been lying stashed away in a drawer that most people would not be expected to find," he said the last part with a hint of pride and accomplishment.

Upon reading the words for himself, Ichigo finally understood it all. Aizen's warning was as clear as daylight. Rukia had been using him for that "greater purpose" his former friend had mentioned, and now there was nothing he could do about it. He had been tricked, and because he fell for that trap he lost a good, if idealistic, friend in Aizen Sousuke.

As he went to one knee in disbelief, he turned around and locked eyes with Rukia's. "_Why…?" _

Rukia looked away in guilt. Finally, Yoruichi re-entered.

"Why? Why?! You all want to know _why_ Rukia and I started this whole society? Because we were so desperate to cure you of your stupid idealism, Aizen! All you seemed to care for in middle school were your goals and nothing more. You shut away all your emotions just for the sake of some higher-calling that doesn't exist! If you had continued that way I would have never been able to forgive myself for watching you become a coldhearted and unhappy person! That is all that I wanted! For you to agree to live like a normal teenager and do things normal teens do! You rushed into everything so quickly that you ignored the ones who cared for you…" Yoruichi's voice turned soft towards the end.

"Such as…" Aizen asked, knowing all too well what the answer would be.

"…me, Sousuke-chan. You made me this way. All of your hatred made go from caring for you to hating you as much as you hate me!"

Aizen felt the time was right. He showed off his full-blown, first-degree murderer grin and proceeded to reply. "This is where your emotions are your downfall, Yoruichi. You meddled in the affairs of other people for so long that you forgot about taking care of yourself and resorted to seeking solace in liberal behavior. You tried to mold me into one of the norm because you thought I would be 'happy.' You never knew what made me happy, you just _assumed_ you did. Things have a funny way of coming full circle. Remember what I told you before? _Admiration is the furthest thing from comprehension. _Learn it well so that someone less generous than me will not make you fall even harder, should you repeat the same mistake."

Looking at his watch, Aizen noted the time. "Well, it's about six. I'll see you on Monday, Soul Society." Turning around, he added, "That is, if you still exist by then." As he was about to walk just two steps, the flat sides of two daggers were pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't move a single muscle, if you do…" Yoruichi grinned as she came into view. "…I'll immediately cut off your head," Rukia finished as she approached Aizen from the left.

"Naruhoto. Using your family relics to kill me." Aizen said with a tone of mock understanding.

"Don't push us, Aizen. You're beyond reason; the world would be done a great justice to have you killed right here, right now."

Aizen turned his head slightly and caught Gin and Tousen being held by Zaraki and Renji, respectively, with switchblades at their necks.

"Tousen, I pardon you for all of your actions this past week." Tousen's head would have shot up quicker if he didn't have a knife awaiting orders to decapitate him. "Why, Aizen? I just wanted to uphold the peace, and I felt that acting as a mole would let that happen."

"Such foolish people for you to listen to, Tousen. No, I am glad you did not crash into the house. If you had somehow died, we would no longer be Los Tres Grandes. In fact, that's the exact reason that you've been forgiven. What kind of name is Los Dos Grandes, after all?" Aizen then gave Tousen a small smile that contained all of his gratitude for the other man's loyalty to the ideals they championed. Tousen acknowledged this gesture as a sign of acceptance and gave a slight grin of his own.

"Enough with this crap," Yoruichi intervened. "This is as far as you go," she said, looking straight into his face. "What did you say?" Aizen asked.

Yoruichi looked back into his eyes with all the repugnance she held for him. "Can't you tell, Aizen? You no longer have a place to run to. It's over, Aizen."

As a cool breeze ruffled Aizen's hair, no one could have expected his next action. He smirked.

"Hnh."

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's time." At that moment, the sound of a roaring engine grew progressively louder until a yellow Lamborghini Diablo SV came into sight, stopping just short of the scrum of people on the front lawn.

"Oi Aizen! Looks like you're gonna need some help there!" Grimmjaw yelled at his superior. Wordlessly, Noitora leaped out of the car with a cartwheel, shooting tranquilizer darts, gun in each hand, at his intended targets. Rukia and Yoruichi immediately crumpled from the shots to their shoulders. Grimmjaw took the task of dispatching Zaraki with a high-energy taser. The shock was too much for even the great Kenpachi to overcome, and the giant let Gin free of his clutches. Ichimaru was lucky he moved when he did because a second later, Zaraki's knife flew out of his hand from the impulse sent to his arm; this would have cut off said captive's head for good.

"Yo, Aizen what do we do about _him?!_" Grimmjaw pointed with disgust at the man whom he had recently discovered to be a traitor.

"Save him," was his only reply, and despite Grimmjaw's mental protests, he and Noitora did as they were told. Grimmjaw fired his taser at the same time Noitora had reloaded his gun and struck the redhead in the neck. When Renji had finally fallen, Tousen caught up to Gin, who had been held captive in front of him. They both decided to make a run for Grimmjaw's Diablo before anyone from the splintering Soul Society decided to do something stupid. Jumping into the backseat, both waited for the two Espada to return.

Aizen, on the other hand, quickly hoisted Hanatarou over his shoulder and threw him onto his car's backseat before getting into the driver's side himself. Some of the lesser-known members were now charging at the two cars, confused and angry to see most of their leaders knocked out.

Grimmjaw finally backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street, Aizen right after him.

While he was still driving, Aizen's phone rang, and he was pretty sure of who it was. "Grimmjaw?"

"Aizen, we gotta drop by your house first." Grimmjaw didn't even care that Aizen had called him by the name he dreaded the most. "I'm fuckin' starvin'! You don' mind do you?"

Ignoring the Arrancar's dirty mouth, he chuckled. "For doing so well today, I could live with an empty fridge for a few days. _VERY NICE!"_


	13. Consternation

A/N: Next chapter is gonna be the last one for about 6 weeks. Boo-hoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, nigga! as a brotha whom I know would say. Personally, I prefer: I don't own anything, least of all iPod (I also need to say I don't own Creative's Zen, which is certainly superior to an iPod)

"GOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOORNING, ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki came out of nowhere to kick his sleeping son at 7 o clock in the Saturday morning. Ichigo dodged the attack just in time by rolling off his bed. He promptly kicked his father in the face with extra force. "Will you cut it out, old man?!"

"My son, what is wrong?! Why are you even angrier than usualy? Did you have a fight with Rukia-ch-" at this moment, the bright-haired teen tossed his dad out of his room and got ready to take a shower. He wanted to have a normal day, but when Isshin reminded him of Rukia he just sat there, contemplating yesterday's events.

_Watching Aizen and his accomplices drive off, Ichigo finally came over the shock of what happened and ordered the others to bring Kenpachi, Renji, Yoruichi, and Rukia into the house. Gathering his surroundings, Ichigo stuck his hand in his pocket, only to remember that the same piece of paper he had read just minutes ago was still in it. _

_Several thoughts were running through his mind at this time. Feeling helpless to his anger, betrayal, and sadness, he sprinted off to his own home, never stopping to look back. Letting Rukia take advantage of him all these months was sad in its own right, but since it was Rukia he let it slide. Now, knowing that this was all a calculated move to subject his former friend to high school peer pressure he was beyond grief-stricken. Why had he not listened to Aizen? Why did he believe everything Rukia told him? Couldn't he see through the intricate tales of deceit? Finally reaching his house, Ichigo stopped and grasped for air. He was going to stay indoors for the rest of the night, that was certain._

Stepping out of the shower and subsequently getting dressed, he decided to turn on his iPod and go for walk.

He was still not over the shock. It was 16 months of lies, after all.

_**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go**_

What they had…and what could have been…

_**Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities**_

If Aizen had not told him the truth, then how much longer would this have continued? How much longer would he have hated the man for trying to free his mind?

_**What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay**_

One thing he did know was this: she had never thought about 'Ichigo," just Kurosaki Ichigo, key piece in beating Aizen.

_**Take all your faithlessness with you  
**_  
He had to admit that sometimes he had gone overboard with his concern for her, which he now deeply regretted.

_**Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone**_

However, he was going to change all of that. He was near the Kuchiki manor now, and his mind was set.

_**I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away**_

As he approached the main door, Ichigo put his iPod in his pocket, took a deep breath, and knocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen woke up from his state of suspended animation…er, sleep….although one could hardly tell the difference looking at his motionless body lying straight out on the bed with feet together and arms to his sides. He had read somewhere that sleeping straight and without a pillow could make someone grow taller, not that he needed it now. He was 6'1¾". Another idiosyncracy of his was to sleep with socks. In fact, the only time he was barefoot was when he was taking a shower. If someone were to ask him why he always wore at least one layer of footwear all the time, he would respond with "Because walking barefoot feels so… proletarian" which would be shocking when coupled with the fact that he opted to choose another word besides 'liberal' to describe something he didn't like.

Yes, yesterday's plans had been executed perfectly.

_Aizen looked at Hanatarou as they entered the door. "Do not fear the consequences, Yamada-kun. You are doing the right thing; as long as you have my support you're safe from their wrath."_

_Hanatarou gave a hopeful smile. "A-arigatou gosai masu, Aizen-san," he said while slightly bowing._

"_Alright, now have you ever seen anything weird that might contain a hidden cache of items?"_

_Hanatarou put his right index finger to his chin in thought, and finally spoke up. "H-hai. I was cleaning up after one of the parties and came across a trapdoor in the basement. When I opened it to check if anything was in there, I saw all sorts of boxes that had not been opened yet."_

_Aizen smiled inwardly at Yoruichi's incompetence. "Excellent work, Yamada-kun. We will gather all of the boxes and put them in the trunk of my car."_

_Because he anticipated Kon's arrival, Aizen had parked about 200 meters down the road from the Shihouin manor and in the opposite direction of Rukia's house. Glancing at the time, Aizen said, "It is 4:40. Let us collect as many boxes as we can. Make sure you make no noise, or else we might be discovered."_

_Sure enough, a few minutes later Kon entered, yelling for Hanatarou to come get ready for the Operation 'New Death,' which Aizen had discovered was the name for the ultimate mission Soul Society had set out on: to forcefully corner him and cleanse him of his 'New' ideas. Grimmjaw and Noitora, who had arrived 30 minutes ago, placed their trap and alerted Kon's attention to the upstairs bathroom._

_  
After a loud thump, which signaled Kon slumping onto the floor, Aizen and Hanatarou resumed their unloading. When they were finished, Aizen headed back upstairs to rendezvous with the two Espada._

_  
Upon witnessing the sight in front of him that was Kon's face in a Playboy magazine, Aizen chuckled and looked up at his two subordinates. "I must say, you two are very clever."_

"_Arigatou, Aizen." They both bowed their heads in unison out of respect._

"_You do understand the next part of the plan, right Grimmjaw?"_

"_Yeah, me and Noitora will be waitin' for ya about 4 blocks down the street. How do we know if you're in a fix though?"_

_Aizen looked straight into Grimmjaw's eyes, dark brown clashing with pale blue._

"_You will know when the time is right. Let's go Yamada-kun, I have to drop those boxes off at my house." And he turned around and left._

_After returning everything to his research lab, the duo decided to make a surprise visit at the Kuchiki Manor. It was 5:05 already, so Gin must have walked over to the house right now. He was supposed to stall for time until Aizen got there; what Aizen did not realize was that he would do it so well._

_  
As he pulled up to the house and open his car door, he saw Zaraki Kenpachi hoist a bruised Ichimaru up._

"_No more fuckin' around. Where is he?"_

_That was Aizen's cue. Closing his door, he spoke up. "I'm right here."_

True, Grimmjaw had wiped his fridge of everything but a few fruits. However, that did not matter at the moment. Now, he could resurrect his research from its 15 month long hiatus. He had entered a modified version of it into the Intel International Science and Engineering Fair (ISEF©) last year in Albuquerque, New Mexico and had won the grand prize of 50000 dollars, or 5 million yen, overall with the help of Kyouka Suigetsu. He was already renowned in the circle of young scientists, and this next phase of his project would be his next stepping stone to greatness.

Getting ready to eat the "leftovers" in his fridge before stocking up on supplies, Aizen received a phone call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Aizen…" the man in question smiled in triumph. "Yoruichi."

Her voice sounded very faraway. "I want to talk to you at my house. I'm not going to do anything to you; in fact, bring Ichimaru along. There is something important I need to let you both know."

Perplexed by her tone of defeat, Aizen answered. "Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Aizen quickly called Gin.

"Yare yare Aizen, it's abou' 7 in the mornin'," Gin answered his phone.

"Gomen, Gin. Yoruichi has something to tell us."

"Ya sure ya can trust that witch man?"

"Don't worry; it seems she finally sees how hopeless her cause is."

"Alrigh' alrigh' I'm up, I'll meet ya at her place in 10 mins. Seeya."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aizen and Gin knocked on the main door at the same time. A haggard-looking Yoruichi opened it. She looked nothing like the demi-goddess everyone in school (save LTG) portrayed her as. Her eyes were bloodshot, she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday with the same laceration on her shirt's shoulder. Her hair was a mess and she seemed to have just woken up when she had called.

"Come on in you two," she deadpanned.

After getting settled in her living room, the two looked at Yoruichi in anticipation. She sighed, and looked back at them.

"Look…I know I shouldn't have done all of this for you…I was just caught up in my emotions…" _What have I been telling you and everyone else?,_ Aizen thought. "…and my desire to just see you happy. I know you hate me, but can I have one last favor before you forget me?"

"Which is…?" Aizen asked.

"Can I be in your embrace for just one moment, so I can feel how life would have been had things turned out…differently?"

Aizen contemplated whether or not to follow through with this action. After a tense half minute, he replied, "Ok, this is the one time I will let you have what you want. After this, everything will return to how it was before…this whole incident."

He stood up next to a smiling Gin and said. "As soon as your ready…"

Yoruichi ran up and grabbed Aizen's waist. "Sousuke-chan…" Aizen felt tears stain his shirt. Pulling back, Yoruichi looked up one last time at the man before him.

She then pulled out her dagger, hidden under her shirt and stabbed him straight in the heart. Still maintaining eye contact with Aizen, whose expression did not change throughout the ordeal, she whispered the last word with all of her conflicting love and hate for him.

"Goodbye…"

A/N: Muahahahaha the cliffhanger! The worst part for you nubs is that I have the next chapter typed…I'm just waiting for some reviews…


	14. Resolution

A/N: HAHAHAHA Cliffhangers FTW! Ok, so I lied about holding this chapter hostage…it's not like it woulda mattered either way LOL!!!!

Disclaimer applies here as well. I like to GET MO BLEACH but I don't own it.

"Sayonara…"

Yoruichi looked down at the man she had lusted for and even loved for a brief time period. The same man who turned that love into intense hatred. She had been waiting so many years to be the one to kill him, and now she finally had done it. He had been easily deceived by a hint of emotion and let her approach him like that. _What a fool_, she thought. _No one toys with me and gets away with it. _She remembered her first victory against him all too well.

_The junior class officer elections were being held on that muggy June morning. The lively Shihouin Yoruichi was running against the stolid Aizen Sousuke. Rukia had been spreading word for everyone to vote for her, and it seemed to be working…for the most part._

_Ichimaru Gin had taken up door-to-door campaigning with Aizen, telling people the same message over and over again. "_He is strong man, he will **crush **his opponent and he will be powerful like, eh, Stalin and not tolerate people who ah bad. Will you vote for my friend?" _When this was met with amusement and a witty answer, Gin would continue_. "If you do no vote for him, he will t**ake** power. If you vote for him, he will make sure that you and your family will have a very good years, but if you do not vote for him, you will be sorry." _Sometimes he would snap a pencil in half at the end to buttress his point._

_There were exactly 199 people in the class; thus, the first person to obtain 100 votes would be the winner. However, Ichigo and his followers/friends were all in support of Aizen. Not even the two most popular girls in the grade could have enough influence to sway these people. That is, until Yoruichi came up with the idea to have Rukia slowly but surely turn Ichigo into her obedient pet. She would make sure that this would begin with Ichigo voting for her after much coaxing from Rukia. Thus, she would easily win this election._

_What she did not know about at that time, however, was that the only person affected by this move was Ichigo himself. Thus, when the results were tabulated, Yoruichi won…by 1 vote. Kurosaki, who was running late to school, cast the 199th and final vote that put her over the top, 100-99. No one knew this however, except for herself and Rukia. Aizen never found out until that following October. By then Ichigo was under Rukia's charm and the collapse of the Kurosaki-Aizen coalition was imminent. Aizen was left with only his two LTG brothers now, and the odds were stacked against him._

_Aizen never gave up, however, and maybe that is why she continued to show signs of wanting him even after those elections nearly 2 years ago. Being nobles, nobody had ever before questioned her and Rukia. They were 1 and 1a in terms of social status in the school; they were idolized to the point where anything they said was considered canon the moment it left their lips. When Ichigo joined their side, they were left with only one main source of discomfort: Aizen and his ideologies. LTG was a self-proclaimed clique dedicated to "abstaining from any and all liberal behaviors." Here, Yoruichi saw a significant threat to her superiority. Thus, she continued to hold meetings to monitor LTG's every move; these congregations turned into parties, thus serving as an incentive for more to join their side just for, if anything, "free booze."_

_Once by her lonesome, Yoruichi was too drunk to even sit up straight. She wondered why she had done this to herself. Why had she gone off the deep end just to become Aizen's opposite?_

_Because she hated him. Hated him with all her unrequited love could handle, thus proving that there certainly was a fine line between love and hatred._

_She would call her group the "Soul Society" just to show that her comrades still had emotions as opposed to the soulless shells of humans that made up Los Tres Grandes._

_Aizen would pay for all that he did to make her hurt so much. _

Hearing a chuckle, she snapped out of her reverie to see Gin still sitting down, grinning wider than ever. Yoruichi was shocked and annoyed that he would laugh at a time like this.

"You idiot! How can you sit there and laugh while you see the body of your dead leader?"

"Because I'm not dead."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. She looked at the corpse and asked…"What did you say?"

"I'm right here Yoruichi, can't you see me?" Hearing the voice come from behind, she turned around to see none other than…

"Aizen…"

"I see you really meant it that time, Yoruichi. Still, you almost had me fooled right then and there."

Yoruichi was still not understanding anything. "B-bakkano! You're right here! My knife is embedded in your chest!" she turned around to prove that the corpse was right there.

To her shock, it was slowly deteriorating like an after-image. After about 10 seconds, Yoruichi was standing there with her left arm making an imaginary circle while her right hand held her dagger above her head. _How is this…_

"Did you not listen to a word of what I said yesterday? Kyouka Suigetsu's 'Complete Hypnosis' is completely flawless. Even if you know you are under it, you cannot escape."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and hung her head in total and complete defeat. "So that means…"

"Yes, you've figured it out. There is no way for you to kill me."

With a deep sigh, Yoruichi turned around to face her enemy for the past 3 years. "Aizen…you win. Happy? You win, again. Even the time you lost, you should have won. Just get out of my life now…"

Aizen was confused. The time he should have won? That's right, it was when Ichigo had started to fall for Rukia. He lost the class presidency that year to Yoruichi by one vote. Truthfully, he had never originally planned on running; he just did it to give the Shihouin noblewoman something that she had to work for. He also believed that he did not oppose her, that hubris of hers would grow at an exponential rate.

With a victory smirk, he asked, "So you finally came to you senses, huh?"

"JUST GET OUT"

Aizen saw those numerous emotions flash through her eyes in the span of second: first admiration, then hope, betrayal, hatred, and finally, comprehension.

_Admiration is the furthest thing from comprehension._

"Very well. I will see you on Monday, period C then. Let's go Gin."

As Yoruichi shut the door behind them, she leaned against it and began to cry all the tears that had been threatening to spill earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tousen was getting ready to go out for some tennis when he received a phone call.

"Moshi moshi…"

20 seconds later he said, "I'll be right there," and promptly hung up his phone.

A/N: The end draws near. Read and Review please.


	15. Conclusion?

A/N: Well, here it is. The last chapter….from a stupid piece of crap story to an intricate plot involving Aizen v. Yoruichi (that's a v not an x…)…is nice!

Disclaimer still applies.

"And now ready to deliver his valedictorian's speech, Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen got up from his seat amidst the applause surrounding him and made his way to the podium. As he did, the events from 4 months ago flashed through his mind.

_The Monday after the incident, Aizen and his LTG brothas journeyed to the windowsill. Stealing a glance, the leader saw Ichigo…still with Rukia. It seemed he would never learn. Continuing to walk past everyone, the three silently made their way to their classes._

_Third period Economics rolled around, and Aizen took a look at Yoruichi. She was back to her vibrant self, talking to her inner circle of friends (minus Rukia, who didn't take the class) and acted as if nothing had happened the past week. Aizen sighed in relief; if she had told the police about his actions, they would have certainly searched his house for illegal possession of active species. Of course, he would have to unleash Kyouka Suigetsu on them as soon as they entered. It wasn't as easy as one would think to hypnotise a person for an extended period of time. True, he could 'hi-jack' brain waves, but he could not always have active control of all of them. Thus, Kyouka Suigetsu became his primary weapon in self-defense. He was untouchable now that he had perfected the actual device's effectiveness._

_Aizen went to Ichigo's usual eating spot – which was shared with Renji and Hitsugaya. Deciding it would be best to make this conversation private, he quickly tuned the other two's frequencies out, making them think that Ichigo had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Heh, they couldn't even see Aizen standing 3 feet in front of them._

"_Ichigo…" said person perked up at hearing Aizen call him by his __**first name**__ for the first time since the beginning of junior year. "What made you go back to her after all I told you?"_

_Ichigo gave his cocky grin and said, "I love her too much to let go; besides, we talked things over and she knows I have forgiven her for everything."_

_Having understood the implications of that statement, Aizen narrowed his eyes. "So are you willing to return to things the way they were before last week? You don't want to make a fresh start?"_

_Ichigo's scowl returned. "I don't care, do whatever you want. I'm just letting you know that you're missing out on the best part of life."_

_Aizen smirked and matter-of-factly replied, "No, I'm living it right now." _

_That was the last time he had spoken to him. _

Aizen's speech ran smoothly the way he had written it out. He mentioned the intellectual, physical, and social growth of the class as well as the great times he had with them (this was a half-lie; last week was certainly a 'great time' for him, however). Finally, he came to his closing remarks.

"As we depart for the hallowed halls of University, we must remember one thing: to keep an open mind. Yes, if our studies have taught us anything it is that, much to our chagrin, there is no one standing in Heaven. Not you, not me, not even God." Aizen then stunned the crowd by taking his glasses of with his right hand while sweeping a hand through his hair. "However, that emptiness which is very hard to endure shall come to an end." As soon as he said this, he crushed his specs between his thumb and index finger and removed his other hand from his head. "From here on…" Aizen's eyes, which he had closed while changing his hairstyle, were now opening again and contained a more menacing look than ever before. Finally, he stood erect and declared, "I will stand in heaven." Everyone from students to parents to faculty alike gasped at this recent development. "Sayonara, mina-san." With that comment, he took one last glance at his rival. _Sayonara, Yoruichi. For a noblewoman you were truly interesting. _For an instant, he saw her give a look that said 'don't think this rivalry of ours is over…'With the faintest hint of a smile, he promptly left the podium and headed for his car, not bothering to wait for the final minute that was the closing ceremony.

He did realize, however, that this would be the last time he would see these people. True, Gin had been accepted into Cooper Union's Engineering School in the States and Tousen was already in MIT with him, no one else he knew was heading that direction. While he personally did not care for any of them, he would be slightly disappointed with his inability to induce hypnosis from an entire ocean away. Although he had improved the range to 1,500 miles through replacement of the Zen's mainframe with a more powerful processor, it would not be enough; The eastern United States was at least 7000 miles away from Japan from either side.

Finally, he started to see people filing out of the school. Most were going to parties to get drunk; fortunately, this did not happen to be at Yoruichi's house. Although Soul Society had collapsed on that fateful Friday evening, no one knew how or why she stopped consuming alcohol after that. Of course, Aizen doubted this was true and as such never paid close attention to the rumor mill.

Finally, he saw Tousen in his black tuxedo walking with…Yoruichi of all people. He told her something and then approached Aizen.

"Tousen, I look forward to seeing you on campus in three months," Aizen started.

"Aizen…I just want to let you know, that Los Tres Grandes…is done. I've given up on it." He was urged to continue. "Go on…," the other man said with his passive voice.

"Well, I never told anyone…and you probably wouldn't be able to know…but I have been secretly meeting Yoruichi for the past 4 months."

Aizen knew this was bound to happen; in fact, it was better it happened now than in the states. LTG was a fun clique live by in the past three years because it transformed those three into a shining beacon of hope among the average proles. In elite American Universities, such a need would cease to exist…besides, Gin was not going to MIT so everything would feel very disjointed.

"She essentially told me her life story the day I received the phone call with her crying her heart out. Since she told me she no longer cared for Urahara and we both shared a great deal of pain…I…" he looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"No need to fumble for words, Tousen. If that is the path you have chosen, then I will not stop you." Steadying his comrade's shoulders with his hands, he said, "It's been a great three years having you as an LTG brother." Returning his friend's grin, Aizen took out his hand, which Tousen firmly shook.

"Yare yare, what a touchin' scene." As if on cue, the last piece of the equation had come into the picture. "Looks like we're disbandin,' are we?" Gin's normal grin was slightly dampened by the thought.

"Don't think of it as such, Gin. We'll all live relatively close to each other in America, and our paths will cross sometime in the future. I can assure you of that."

"I sure hope so, Aizen. Yer new hairstyle kicks ass…hell, ya even got a loner strand o' hair hanging down ya forehead!"

To which all three laughed, the former members of the once indestructible trio that was Los Tres Grandes.

A/N: That's all I wrote. (I would say "that's all she wrote" but a wooman cannot write such a good story! Very NICE!) A sequel is in the works, and I'm not sure how long THAT will be…


	16. Ghost Writer Notification

Addendum:

So really these situations have been replicated (and with greater sense of realism, aka some of the crazy shit in this story is actually somewhat true now) at the collegiate level, surprisingly enough, and at a certain school...there might be a remake of this for that level, which I'm not sure about atm, as it would still be only a small group of people getting the inside jokes.

Back to writing research grants until then....?


End file.
